Imperial Orphan White Shield Chronicles
by tontattaman123
Summary: Little Franklin was taken as a baby from his heretical parents at birth having known knothing about them other than they were heretics. Soon after a war which had changed Franklin's life for ever had ended the Sevensons have found Franklin with the intent of bringing him home and to the side of chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Imperial Orphan. White shield Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The ownership and rights to warhammer 40K is owned by gamesworkshop and the story that inspired this one is owned by MA7 along with the oc main character of MA7's story**

**Chapter one. The introduction of Franklin and The great chase.**

(Franklin's pov)

Life as the son of Heretics is harder than anyone could ever think.

Everyday was just a fight for survival. Against your enemies and the people your fighting to protect in fear of bringing the pestilence of demons upon them.

My home world of Argus was attacked first by orks and the fighting was horrific. Argus is a large and very successful agri-world. And supplies the most important food stuffs and medicine ingredients for the entire sector so it was top priority to protect it. After the numbers of the imperial guard had begin to dangerously dwindle the commisars in charge of the war began drafting every able bodied Man Woman and Child who could hold a weapon.

We were taken from the orphanage of Strict chastisement along with the nuns and many of the sisters of battle to aid in the war. I was six at the time I was drafted into service. My drill instructor was a giant brute of a man who could easily be mistaken for an astartes in stature.

Drill Sargent Arnold Reiger of the Catachan 2nd company was a man of few words and many killing methods and he went on to teach all who fell under his duty to train everything he knew in the arts of brutal murder and trust me Drill sargent Reiger was no gentle or merciful man there are only two human beings stronger than him and they are Colonel Stracken and the legendary Catachan soldier Sly marbo with this in mind I paid attention as hard as I could. Six weeks into my training I could clean maintain and field strip my weapon in under sixty seconds. I also learned how to knife fight Catachan style. I was praised for my skill and discipline when I was asked where I came from I answered.

I said I was from Argus I was an orphan who lived in the orphanage of Strict chastisement. And was drafted when the war got worse. After boot camp we were deployed my squad was assigned supply runner and security detail for the field hospital/supply depot.

We also reloaded the auto turrets and manned the heavy stubbers from time to time I myself racked up a large kill count through laying landmines and traps. It was the end days of the war when the Ordos Xenos had come up with a fungicide designed to kill ork spores and to prevent them from ever being a problem again and it weakened the orks that were still alive. After the poison was used kill teams went in to finish off the stragglers.

The war lasted for eight years before it ended in humanity's favour and we orphans were allowed to go home. Sadly a lot of orphans didn't make it home I mourned the loss of my friends but at least the nuns survived they had been working in the hospital for the entire war while the adeptus sororitas served on the front lines. I was happy I was going home having my life return to normal.

Just as we were about to depart Drill sargent Reiger pulled me aside. "You did well Private you served your duty and you killed a lot of orks for someone your age". Said Reiger.

"Thank you sir it was an honour to be in the emperor's service!". I said in a military style.

"At ease private I came to see you off. And to give you this". Said Reiger as he pulled out a large custom made combat knife and a red bandana with a skull on the front.

"With this I recognise your skill in war and make you an honorary member of the Catachan 2nd company the Catachan fang is a weapon that kills silently and brutally. And the bandana is proof of your blood oath keep them with you always soldier and may the emperor be with you private Franklin". Said Reiger giving me a salute.

I saluted back and placed the bandana on my head and the knife on my belt and went to board the bus taking the survivor orphans back to the orphanage I looked back and saw the only father figure I ever had disappear into the distance and was resolved to not let him down.

(Franklin's POV end)

The bus had arrived at the orphanage and the surviving orphans and the nuns disembarked. Returning to normal life. Franklin looked at the orphanage smiled for the first time in eight years.

"It's not much but there's no place like home and I thank the emperor for the roof over my head". Said Franklin as he said a little prayer in thanks.

Sister Mary looked on at Franklin and smiled. It was the first time she had seen him smile since being drafted to fight in the war. Life was returning to normal and Sister Mary was hoping she could convince the mother superior to go easy on the children now.

(Later that night at the nun's supper table)

"All I'm saying is that we needn't be so strict with them anymore. Look at what they had accomplished they help gain a victory for mankind in the emperor's name they are good boys who can't be corrupted I mean they fought against the green skins and survived that is proof that the emperor favours them". Said Sister Mary hoping she wouldn't have to hurt these children anymore.

War with orks is a brutal bloody and violent matter. Many people died some fighting others unable to and could only flee for their lives. To call that bloody tragedy a war is an understatement it was a massacre for the guard and for the Orks it was sport. These brave young boys had seen things no child should have seen.

Many of the survivors had suffered from bad cases of PTSD a few just gave up the will to live and died back in the field hospital, seeing all those children that She helped raise from newborn babes die like that broke Sister mary's heart into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry Sister Mary but I cannot allow it if we lax in our efforts to keep these children pure we could risk them falling to the ruinous powers of chaos and I refuse to allow that. Starting tomorrow we begin where we left off before the war began". Said Mother superior not allowing for any further argument.

The next day came and the children's chastisement and prayer began again. But after Chastisement Franklin would go to his bunk take out his U90 autogun clean it oil it and maintain it then put it back in it's case. The military life never left him being ingrained into his very being over the eight years he served in the conscripted militia. Knowing that something terrible was coming his way and when it arrived it planned to do terrible things.

(Aboard the nightmare asylum five months later)

"Mistress We have located Franklin he's on planet Argus". Said a bridge slut.

"Finally at last my baby will come home". Wendy wept happily.

A massive form appeared behind Wendy. "It is time for the long lost Sevenson to return to the fold. Augusta ready your squad you leave to retrieve your brother as soon as we reach Argus". Said the massive being to the person behind him.

"Yes father at once". Said Augusta as he disappeared into the darkness to prepare for the mission ahead.

(back on Argus)

Sister Mary looked at franklin who was in the scourging rack barely conscious it had been raining and the rain had been cold it felt like ice daggers smashing against his skin. But he made no sound or expression of pain he had been through worse.

But the cold finally got the best of him causing Franklin to pass out in the rain. Sister Mary quickly took Franklin to the infirmary listening to him babble in his unconsciousness reliving the horrors he experienced in that hellish nightmare of a war.

He tossed and he turned until later that night he woke up. He had gotten out of bed and was running into the forest behind the orphanage completely under control of an outside force. Just then there was a flash of light, a sound of thunder then the earth violently quaked. His body stopped when he came to a clearing in the forest.

Franklin looked to see a man in the clearing a tall man in golden armour he was beautiful, majestic and powerful like he was the apex of human evolution. He looked down at Franklin and smiled gesturing to him to take his hand Franklin silently made his way to the majestic man and and laid his tiny hand in his massive one and suddenly his sight was blasted with light.

He then passed out Franklin was found the next morning and brought to the Mother superior.

"Why did you break curfew young man". The mother superior asked with a no nonsense tone in her voice.

"I heard something outside that shouldn't have been on the grounds mother superior. I went out armed to see who or what it was fearing for my fellow orphans and the honourable nuns safety. I can't tell why but I just had a really bad feeling Ma'am". Said franklin in military manner.

"You should have reported it young man we found you unconscious near the site of what looked like a crash landing of some kind. Next time bring it to the facility's security forces and never break curfew again now go to the scourging rack for morning chastisement". The mother superior scolded.

Franklin bowed and left.

The day went on and many of the children went back to their boot camp days. Running drills doing exercises to keep in fighting condition they just trained and trained and trained between prayers and chastisements.

Leading the boys through drill and exercise was Franklin. Many of the orphans looked up to Franklin and respected him as he had the highest kill count of them all. A total of Three hundred kills both while running resupply missions to and from the front lines and protecting the field hospital and supply depot from enemy attack.

The whiteshields of his regiment began calling him nicknames such as the green death and Orksbane. He killed in ways that were far to brutal to be thought up by a child. Franklin was special that's why Sargent major Arnold Reiger took keen interest in him. Many others except the fellow children from his orphanage were green with envy Franklin saved his regiment time and time again and his squad was tough they survived the longest in the war out of all the other child soldiers. But sadly all good things came to an end Franklin lost his squad to a grot ambush but did he give in to rage no he got back up blew the crap out of the runty greenskins and protected those that survived.

Franklin had a no man's left behind attitude and it was for this trait he gained respect from his peers. Franklin saw things for how they were. He knew the imperium and it's government wasn't perfect. But they were the only thing keeping Humanity off the extinct species list. He had seen violence and death for eight long years and he never wanted to see such devastation again.

Whenever anyone asked Franklin about his opinion on the war he would say it was an internecine conflict both sides suffered terribly and so much was damaged. If there was a time humanity badly needed their Emperor it was now because as he saw it humanity was well and truly fucked.

Later that night a massive thunderstorm rumbled in the sky making everyone uneasy. At the first crack of thunder Franklin opened up his foot locker and loaded his weapons getting them prepared. The others that served with him did the same. Lights out came and everyone went to bed Sister Martha when she saw the door leading to the exercise yard was open letting the rain and storm in. on the floor she saw fresh huge wet muddy footprints leading into the facility.

Before Sister Martha could panic a massive hand lashed out from the darkness grabbing her by the neck. "I'm here for my brother". Whispered a scary voice in the dark before the hand around Sister Martha's neck tightened it's grip until a brutal and horrific snap was heard and the nuns struggling kicking legs just went still. The intruder then cut open the nuns belly then hung her from the rafters with her own entrails while writing something on the wall in the nun's blood.

"He is here I can smell him spread out and watch your fire if any harm comes to my brother I'll kill you myself. Half of you will take the west wing of the facility while the rest of you come with me to the east wing the killermanjaro are to search this building try to take as many alive as possible we can always use more slaves now move out!". Augusta ordered.

(With Franklin)

Franklin woke up to the smell of blood as the others did not liking the situation the boys armed up and hid under their beds locked and loaded and ready to fight for their lives.

(with Sister Mary)

Sister Mary walked the halls and saw that something had entered the facility. In a panic she ran until she came across a fellow nun.

"Oh Sister thank the emperor I think something has entered the... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!". Sister Mary screamed her lungs out when she saw the state of sister Martha.

Brutalised and disembowelled hanging from the rafters from her own intestines it was a horrible sight to behold Sister Mary's screams could be heard throughout the entire dorm. Attracting the other nuns to see what was wrong.

(Back with Franklin)

The moment the boys heard the screaming they ran out to investigate with weapons primed. They finally came across the nuns both living and dead. Sister mary looked to see Franklin leading the boys.

"What are you boys doing out of bed". Asked Sister Mary still teary eyed.

"We heard screaming". One of the boys replied. Franklin looked at the nun who was strung up.

"Oh my god... it's sister Martha". Said Franklin before looking to the far wall the words on the wall made Franklin's face as pale as a sheet.

They read. 'FRANKLIN YOUR FAMILY HAS COME' written in Sister Martha's blood.

"Listen up this is a code red situation extreme we've got hostiles in the facility break up into teams of three and recon the area under no circumstance are you to engage the enemy if you find them learn what you can and then come back here. If you come under attack defend yourselves and try to raise the alarm now move out!". Franklin ordered.

The other boys nodded and did as ordered. Franklin went to see if the nuns were okay.

"Sisters we need to move like right now trust me on this we don't want to be around when whatever did this to sister Martha comes back". Said Franklin.

The nuns agreed and Franklin and his white shield comrades escorted the nuns out of the hall way when they heard hooting hollering and snarling at the end of the hall way. They looked and there was a mob of people there charging at them.

"CONTACT!". Franklin bellowed and the boys opened fire.

Blasting the oncoming intruders violently to pieces. And they didn't stop firing until there was nothing but lifeless chunks.

"Damn Franklin couldn't you have picked a louder gun". Said one of the boys.

"Hey that's what I love about the U90 Autogun boys it's like firing a miniature autocannon it's big, it's loud and it takes no crap and puts down assholes like a champion. You want to complain about noise you should wait until you hear my hand cannons go off". Franklin smirked.

"Now come on we need to leave all that gunfire would have alerted their friends". Said Franklin.

They ran down the corridor until they come face to face with a big squad of night lords lead by Franklin's older brother himself. Franklin saw the alarm button on the wall and smashed it with all his might setting off the security alarm before taking cover while opening fire on the night lords.

Some night lords Fired back only to be punched out by Augusta.

"Hold your fire you idiots we're here to take him alive!". Augusta Snarled.

"Franklin Sevenson! My name is Augusta Sevenson I have only come here to talk". Said Augusta.

"And what could a traitor space marine want to talk to me about". Franklin shouted from behind cover.

"I have come for you little brother it's time to come home to see your mother she at this very moment waits for your arrival with extreme anticipation and anxiety. I have been sent down to retrieve you to save you from this horrible place". Said Augusta.

"I don't trust a word you saying throw down your weapons and lets talk face to face but I swear on the golden throne you try anything you'll be blown to bits for your stupidity". Said Franklin secretly hanging his autogun on his back and drew his hand cannons taking the large wide barrelled pistols off safety making sure they were ready to fire.

Franklin heard a weapon drop to the floor.

"There brother I am unarmed. Let us talk". Said Augusta.

Franklin came out and shot the roof above Augusta bringing it down on top of him.

Franklin ran back to his nuns and fellow child soldiers. "Now while their digging that guy out lets make a quick and hasty tactical retreat". Said Franklin.

"So run away screaming with our arms flailing in the air?". Said one of the orphan boys.

And Franklin nodded. "Yep".

"RUN AWAY!". Franklin yelled frantically as they all booked it out of there.

One of the sisters while running asked. "weren't you some big tough soldier in the war so why are you running away". She said wondering.

"Yes I served in the Argusion war. But most of the time my enemies were grots and orks stupid green skins who couldn't think past Shoot, stab, chop, stomp, repeat. These are space marines and chaos space marines who are very smartat that the only way we survive is to fight Smart". Said Franklin while running.

They ran until they were on the other side of the facility. The alarm blaring but no one was turning up to answer the alarm. They ran to the security house only to see the security guards murdered in a most hideous way.

"By the throne that is sick they killed everyone here we need to move on". Said Franklin.

"KILL THE IMPERIALS!". A squad of cultists flooded into the security house guns blazing in the ensuing firefight three of the boys with Franklin were killed which led to franklin to respond the only way he knew.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRG!"

BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA-BADA!

The gunfire drowned all other sounds out. The cultist squad was wiped out by Franklin in a fit of rage and gun violence. Had killed them all chopped them all to bits.

Only to find that three of the seven boys were also dead.

"Damn it all there are so few of us left already... why did they have to die". Franklin cried softly mourning his friends.

Sister Mary looked at Franklin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry franklin but we cannot stay here. The night lords are hunting us down we need to go". Said Sister Mary along with the other boys that survived comforting him in his loss.

Franklin wiped his tears and nodded reloading his autogun and took charge he and the boys lead the nuns to the barracks of the sisters of battle when they arrived the sight that greeted them turned their blood to ice.

The doors had been ripped off from their hinges the beheaded bodies of the sisters of battle filled the barracks and written all over the walls was the same thing over and over and over again.

'SEVENSON!'

The nuns screamed at the sight.

Franklin and the other four boys said a silent prayer for them hoping they were in paradise now. "Search the area for anything useful weapons ammo food and First aid supplies go". Franklin ordered.

The boys looked for weapons on the sisters of battle only to find out their bodies had been completely looted the entire barracks along with the dead sisters of battle had been completely sacked not a weapon or round of ammunition to be seen.

"Mother superior the whole barracks has been completely cleaned out. There is nothing here but we have found an armoured bus in the vehicle bay". Franklin reported.

The remaining boys franklin included escorted the nuns to the bus Franklin opened the door and went to sit down in the driver's seat when the mother superior stopped him and sat down in it herself.

"It needs someone who knows how to drive it". She said in a strained voice.

(With Augusta)

The night lords had regrouped and Augusta was looking at the security house. Looking for any survivors.

"Augusta I've found him!". Said one of the night lords.

The night lord dragged the cultist squad leader before Augusta.

"I thought I told you we were to take Franklin alive weren't you listening!". Shouted Augusta as he blew the cultist away.

"Augusta we've looked among the bodies we found three young boys dead but none of them were franklin he's still alive". Said Sherman.

"Move out lets get my brother and then off this planet before more bolter bitches show up". Augusta snarled in frustration.

(Back with franklin.)

everyone was on the bus heading for the front gate when loud demonic howls of rage permeated the air.

The mother superior slammed her foot on the gas pedal and the bus flew down the road at full speed.

Franklin also hearing the howls and battle cries looked about the bus.

'lets see... An old rations tin, assortment of nuts and bolts, broken glass shards an oil can half full'. Thought Franklin as he frantically snatched up the items in question.

Franklin went to work. "Alright boys propellant now give me your current clips". Said Franklin.

The boys did as ordered and franklin drew his knife and removed the bullets from the casings threw in the oil the bullets and the propellant powder along with the assorted nuts and bolts and then put the cap on it. He then ripped his skivvies off in one deft move and then tied the entire rig together.

Pulling out a lighter and he waited just as the night lords descended and touched down on the road. Franklin lit the homemade fuse to his IED and threw it out the back of the bus watching the crude explosive go off just as the Night lords got close to it.

'It wasn't enough to kill them but maybe it might just slow them down or at the very least confuse them enough to let us get away'. Thought Franklin as the nearest checkpoint was over 200 miles away as the bus drove on at full speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperial Orphan. White shield Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The ownership and rights to warhammer 40K is owned by gamesworkshop and the story that inspired this one is owned by MA7 along with the oc main character of MA7's story**

**Chapter Two. The great chase part two. And the Inquisitorial hit squad.**

Night lord chaos Rapter Augusta Antony Sevenson snarled through his razor sharp warp

mutated teeth as he tore through the rain lashed sky with his roaring jump pack and his fellow night lords in loose formation.

Beneath him was a twisting road that went through a dark and dense forest. Somewhere on this road was his quarry his little brother Franklin. Beloved son of Chaos lord Luke Sevenson and Chaos champion Wendy Sevenson. And somewhere on this road was the armoured prison bus that carried him.

Augusta tore to the ground his Ceramite power armour boots stabbing into the tar aggregate road from the jarring impact of landing. He tore his boots from the holes he made from landing and sniffed the air for any sign of his prey as the other raptors landed around him.

"Hmm...". Augusta thought out loud.

"What is it Augusta". Asked one of the night lords.

"An engine exhaust. About ten minutes old they are up ahead". Augusta rumbled in his deep warp altered voice as he smelled the air. "Let's go!". Said Augusta charging his jump pack.

The other chaos Raptors followed in suit and all of them took to the sky in massive roaring plumes of warp flame and demonic jet engines screaming. A few hundred metres later they slammed down to earth again sniffed the air and took off again. And they continued to do this lest their quarry try to split up and trick them. But the bus exhaust is still fresh and they were still all onboard.

Augusta was absolutely excited at the sport their prey was providing. This had turned out to be far more interesting than they had anticipated to the point where it was almost a challenge even. He should have expected no less from his own brother.

The original plan was to slowly and stealthily pick off the nuns one by one in the orphanage toying with their minds slowly driving them mad with terror. They had been in the shadows when the nuns found their dead sister hanging from the rafters. In the very room where the body was found the entire time watching relishing fear on the nun's faces.

They were night lords, Lords of combat in the dark no other space marine could hide in the dark as well as the children of the night haunter. They were unseen death in the darkness. He himself had gutted the nun and left the message himself for his brother to find.

But Augusta would willingly admit that Franklin and the orphan boys caught them off guard when they opened fire on the cultists and then on him. Augusta had seen an act of Valour from lowly orphan boys. They had the guts to shoot at them even attempt to kill them when even the most steel nerved of men would flee from the sevenson nightlords on sight.

Augusta smiled in genuine pride at his brother's act of bravery and honour. Few adult men had the courage to stand their fear tactics let alone try to fight the night lords. But the child just blasted away at him with an autogun in attempt to defend the nuns few mortals ever showed such bravery it was extremely impressive.

With the boys making a firing line around the nuns the original plan was ruined even a night lord couldn't sneak in to nab a nun without taking fire. The night lords had been in the dark but something suggested to them that the boys knew they were there. They didn't let their guard down for a second it was almost like they were hoping for a fight.

They had been caught off guard by the tactics, intelligence and brutal cunning of these boys and their 'shoot first' policy and take no crap attitude the night lords had paused to reveal themselves, still deciding what strategy to use in the unfamiliar layout of the orphanage.

The boys had home field advantage knowing the layout of the facility far better than the newly arrived night lords and cultists. And had outfoxed them this far. The night lords had been unbalanced, confused in trying to figure out what the boys would do next.

(Behind Argus's moon)

"Inquisitor Thraxx we have just picked up subject Zero he is on the move". Said an Inquisitorial Guardsman.

The person in question walked up to look at the Guardsman's cogitator screen and a venomous smile appeared on his scarred face.

"Prepare project 31 for deployment I want to see how they fare in a live combat environment". Said Thraxx smirking venomously.

(Back on Argus)

In a bright flash of light in the middle of the road a seven heavily armed forms had been teleported to the planet. The creatures sprinted forward at a surprising speed hyped up on a nasty cocktail of combat drugs. With the intent of killing their target.

(Back with Augusta and the night lord strike force).

Augusta looking down on the massive burn mark on the road was trying to figure out what could have made it.

"Could it be lance cannon fire". Asked one of the night lords.

"No... there isn't enough destruction only the top layer of the ground and road are badly singed. This looks like an outgoing matter beam from a teleport platform. Something has beamed down to the planet. And not for the better look here weapons and ammunition cases". Said Augusta before taking a good look and seeing a rotten green ichor on one of the cases.

"We're moving out now". Said Augusta seriously before taking off with his jump pack with his squad following in suit.

The Raptors continued their methodical pursuit voxing their new intelligence updates to the rest of the strike force further behind them. They would not be outfoxed again, the boys only had one direction they could safely move in and would make them unable to outmanoeuvre them again.

The prey would be caught.

'fool us once boys shame on you, fool us twice the shame is solidly ours'. Augusta thought as he travelled.

The night lords would not be shamed by little boys a second time. They would not be fooled again.

(Back with Franklin)

Franklin swayed side to side as he attempted to stand at attention in the back of the bus as disciplined as ever in such a situation. Both the physical emotional and mental fatigue was setting in.

'There are so few of us left now we fought for so long suffered so much and this is how it ends!?'. Franklin thought with despair before the bus hit a sharp turn and send Franklin flying into Sister Mary's lap.

"Ouch! Franklin this is ridiculous come here and sit with me before you break your neck, there's a good boy". Said Sister Mary.

"But".

"SIT!". Sister Mary insisted rather strongly.

"Yes ma'am". Franklin said in a speedy tone before doing what he was told.

Sister mary held Franklin in her arms doing everything she could to keep from crying. "It will be okay dear... My sweet boy I won't let them take you I promise I'll protect you I won't let some hell spawn steal you away I won't!". She whimpered into his shoulder scared out of her mind.

Franklin looked at the nuns and saw that they were all scared out of their minds. Just then an image zipped past in the grass beside the road.

"We've got movement boys arm up!". Franklin ordered taking hold of his Autogun. Just then the bus came under fire an Franklin found the source and opened fire he had hit something as there was an ungodly roar that shattered the silence then it stopped.

Then there was a loud thud on the roof of the bus. Whatever had fired at them was now on the roof. It tried to climb into the bus through the broken rear windshield only to be sprayed with bullets.

After having a bullet splatter it's brains all over the back of the bus and have then having it's body completely shot to hell Franklin examined the dead creature.

"What the hell is this thing". Asked Franklin said surprised. And shocked at the appearance of their would be attacker. Franklin looked at the creature's face and saw what used to be a man. But the flesh looked to have been dead for many many days weeks even. Flesh was cold blood conjealed and a strange green fluid running through out the creatures circulatory system.

It's body was supported by a lean built robotic exoskeleton that had been surgically grafted to the body. And what looked like to be a massive power cell or cooling unit on it's back. Then it dawned on him...

"I know what this is". Said Franklin fear evident on his face.

"What do you mean child". Asked the Mother superior.

"It is part of a weapons development project that the inquisition was working on during the war but it was shut down for it's grotesque Heresy and the combining of dead soldiers with forbidden and xenos technology. Listen to me carefully mother superior these things don't feel pain, fatigue, hunger, thirst or injury and they will not stop until their target is dead. The only way to kill these things is to completely obliterate them or head shots". Said Franklin.

"But it's dead now so we're safe right". Asked Sister Mary.

"No it's very unlikely that this thing was alone there are probably more out there seven or eight in total we don't have the firepower to deal with these things and the night lords". Said Franklin beginning to panic only to be held by Sister Mary as she tried to calm him down.

Franklin felt a great hurricane of emotions roiling inside him Anger, fear, sadness, aggression it was all so powerful and all so fast he couldn't process it. After surviving the war and seeing all that death Franklin thought it was finally over he would never have to see such sights of violence and atrocity again.

They had broken into his home, Began killing his people, and then try to force him to go with them all the while slaughtering everything in their path. A Terrible rage swelled in franklin boiling so violently that it threatened to come to the surface in a great eruption of violence.

Franklin hasn't felt like this since his engagements with the orks. These monsters were intent on killing everyone who worked in the Orphanage.

'Not on my watch bucko. If these night lord bastards were expecting a slaughter then I'll give them a war'. Franklin thought to himself.

Just then Mother superior called out from her front seat breaking Franklin from his dark thoughts.

"I see the listening Gargoyle for the first check point up ahead". She called out.

Franklin looked through the armoured windshield to see a black baroque statue covered in sensors looming over the road. As he watched he saw the sensors light up with a bright red light and blaring warning hymn blasted out of the organ pipes from it's back echoing out through the dark forest.

"Our Presence has been noticed". Said the mother superior.

"Thank the emperor". One of the nuns cried in relief

"Let us say the prayer of Thanks giving 485 in thanks for the emperor giving us his deliverance". Said Mother superior as they all began to pray in thanks. After the prayer session was over franklin acted.

"White shields secure the perimeter!". Franklin ordered as he and the other remaining boys leapt out of the bus and went to make sure it was safe.

"Clear left!". Called one boy.

"Clear Right!". The second boy.

"Clear behind!". Called the third.

"Area is clear Franklin!". Called the fourth.

Just after the boys had secured the area massive flood lights activated revealing a gate house and bunker through the pelting rain with a row of sisters of battle with their bolters trained on the bus. The mother superior stepped out of the bus with her hands in the air showing she meant no ill intent or treachery.

"Mother superior of the orphanage? What are you doing here". Asked a battle sister instantly recognising her.

"The night lords attacked the orphanage! They killed the entire garrison everyone but us are dead they are sevensons and they seek Franklin also I think they are right behind us as well!". Said Mother superior franticly.

"By the emperor this heresy will be purged with flame! Sisters beware! Foul Sevensons approach in pursuit of this bus ready yourselves for battle". Said the sister of battle.

"Hey!". Franklin snorted not appreciating being referred to as foul considering he took great pride in his hygiene.

"Forgive me child present company excluded". Said the sister of battle apologetically.

"I accept your apologies sister now we must ready ourselves. By section 5 paragraph 786 of the imperial doctrine of war. I hereby request for re-armament and additional equipment and supplies as well as more troops for combat". Said Franklin professionally.

The sister nodded and showed the boys to the armoury. They grabbed ammo, various explosives, military ration packs, first aid supplies, a bazooka and rounds for said bazooka extra infantry guns and a heavy stubber with ammo along with some odds and ends for Franklin to use when the time is right.

They brought it all back to the bus and got to work. Franklin had outfitted the heavy stubber to the back of the bus with a box of grenades where everyone could grab one when needed.

"Open the gates! Mother superior let me in the bus I will provide protection for the rest of the way". Said the battle sister.

"Sister there is also something else out there hunting us besides the night lords. We believe it is a forbidden weapon that was created by a rogue inquisitor during the Argusion war we believe there are another six or seven of them tracking us. We've killed one but the only way to kill it is with a head shot so be careful". Said Franklin quickly as he frantically tried to finish getting ready.

The mother superior opened the bus and got in with the sister of battle following behind her as the giant metal gates in front of them began rumbling as they opened.

A demonic roar of triumph was sounded off in the sky behind them Franklin spun around tearing his gaze off the people in his protection to see ten hulking dark blue giants landing behind the bus smashing into the tar of the road like ten baroque meteors. The nuns all started screaming.

The huge figures rose from their landing crouches the rain dripping off the ornate demonic carvings on their power armour. At their head was a giant bigger then the others easily between 9 and 10 feet tall with terrible lightning arcing from the long bladed fingers of a giant metal gauntlet.

The hulking giant wore an ornate helmet as did the others but Franklin felt this one looking right at him in the eye at that moment.

The giant spoke with an altered snarl.

"Give me my brother and your lives will be spared!". The giant snarled.

"Lay Down your weapons and surrender Astartes your surrounded from all sides!". Franklin yelled.

"Even though you killed the people who cared for me without a second's hesitation I am still willing to let you leave here alive don't make me kill you". Said Franklin from within the bus.

The night lords laughed at Franklin's proposal only to have Augusta snarl at them to be quiet.

"Brother you are quite bold and brave to say such words...".

Bang!

Just then Augusta's head snapped back from the bullet that struck his helmet.

"That was your last chance you won't get another warning now one more time lay down your weapons and surrender we have already made our situation known to the main Adeptus sororitas barracks near here we have over two thousand sisters of battle heading for our location. You cannot win this I don't care if your Astartes what can ten do against two thousand". Said Franklin.

'Take my bluff-Take my bluff-Take my bluff oh please take my bluff'. Franklin begged in his mind.

"Fine then hard way it is little brother". Said Augusta chuckling readying his weapons along with the rest of the raptors.

'DAMNIT!'. Franklin thought.

The sisters of battle responded with this by opening fire. Franklin and the boys in the bus did the same. Augusta snarled deafeningly with rage as bolt rounds exploded off his armour while the autogun rounds just bounced off harmlessly.

Franklin manned the heavy stubber and began blasting round after round of ammo at the night lords. Trying his hardest to ward them off but to no avail.

Magenta Fire erupted from Augusta's metal wings as he took to the air launching himself at the nearest sister of battle his lightning gauntlet grabbed the sister of battle and it's claws scissored through her power armour like it was paper carving her in two.

The other Night lords began to join in on the violence. Ripping off limbs from bodies and caving heads in with terrible strength. Two Night lords were bleeding on the ground their armour having big holes blown in them wounded by initial fire from the sisters of battle but the other eight were unharmed and were tearing the sisters of battle apart.

The gate ahead was now fully opened and the mother superior stomped on the accelerator sending the bus speeding down the road at full speed while the monstrous night lords were distracted.

They had to escape.

"FRANKLIN I AM YOUR BROTHER HARKEN TO ME, YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER AWAIT YOU!". The voice of the nine foot giant roared out behind them.

"You stay away from him you monster!". Sister Mary screamed hysterically as she now pulled Franklin into her arms holding him tightly making Franklin's job as gunner very difficult.

The roar of metal wings was heard over all the machine gun fire and Franklin turned to see the giant who claimed to be his brother fly horizontally just above the road coming straight towards them at full speed with a massive trail of magenta flame behind him.

The giant slammed into the back of the bus denting the rear armoured wall of the bus causing more hair line cracks across the already partially broken bullet proof glass rear windshield.

Augusta's Lightning gauntlet sparked to life before punching through the glass melting it into an orange glob as his fist pushed through it. The onboard sister of battle was instantly at the back of the bus and firing into the monstrous space marine's helmet through the melted hole in the glass.

Augusta roared as he shifted to avoid the gunfire and the motion unbalanced the angle of his fire wings spinning off in an angry contrail of fire and frustration before slamming into the trunk of a large tree which exploded into a mess of splinters and foul language.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt". Said Franklin almost feeling sorry for the traitorous space marine almost.

They drove on as Augusta was tangled up in a mangled mess of timber. And as said space marine tried to untangle himself and invent some new extremely foul swear words the bus with our hero his fellow orphans and the beloved nuns sped down the road leaving the night lords behind for the time being.

They had gotten away... Again.

The bus had sped off into the night only the lights on it were visible. A loud voice shouted in rage as the bus gained more ground.

"FRANKLIN!". It roared.

But the bus just kept driving.

"Hey Augusta". Came Sherman who waS helping Augusta to get untangled.

"Yes what is it sherman". Augusta sighed in frustration.

"I don't mean to speak out of turn but these kids especially your brother aren't as weak and helpless as we believed them to be. We may have to get serious I mean two of us almost died your kid brother has been two steps ahead of us since this began maybe we should start taking this mission seriously". Said Sherman.

"We will be fine Sherman". Augusta growled.

"I have holes in me Augusta I have bleeding mud holes blown in my chest because we've been underestimating your kid brother who is obviously in charge of this show!". Shouted Sherman.

Augusta silently stood up after being free. Drew his weapon and placed it in Sherman's crotch plate.

"I am in command here". Said Augusta in a frightfully calm voice.

"Our orders were to retrieve my brother alive and unharmed I see so much as a scratch caused by any of you I'll kill you myself". Said Augusta quietly.

"Do you understand me". Said Augusta who saw Sherman nod before returning his bolt pistol to it's resting place before the group continued their pursuit.

The bus continued hurtling through the pitch black darkness and pelting rain as lightning and thunder crashed in the sky. Apart from the unpredictable flashes caused by the lightning the high beam head lights were the only thing seen in the darkness.

As they drove past the tall trees Franklin again saw movement in the trees. "Our freaky undead friends are back Honoured battle sister when the enemy reveals themselves aim for the head to kill them you must shoot them in the head it's the only way they'll stay dead if you shoot them anywhere else they'll just get back up again". Said Franklin now fully worried.

"What kind of enemy is that". Asked the sister of battle.

"One made of purest heresy through the acts of defiling the dead, using forbidden and xenos technologies and forbidden gene sciences to create monsters". Said Franklin now showing that he was somewhat scared.

(Back with Augusta)

"RooooAAAAR!".

Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam.

The cybernetic undead soldier opened fire on the night lords when they came within eyesight of the creature.

"What the fuck is that! KILL IT!". Snarled Augusta.

The night lords began firing at it only to have it get back up again and again until it had it's head blown off.

(Back with Franklin)

Franklin was doing his best to calm Sister Mary down as she still haven't let Franklin go from her embrace who held him tightly in fear of him being snatched from her forever if she relaxed her grip. She had been sobbing on and off doing her best to try and stay strong for his sake.

"Sister mary you need to let me go for a moment it will be okay Sister Pamela is here she will help keep you safe". Said Franklin as he went to check up on the back of the bus.

Franklin walked to the back of the bus looking out the window with weapon in hand.

"Can you see anything in that pitch black". Came the battle sister.

"As I said before I see everything". Said Franklin.

'Why haven't they attacked these things aren't intelligent being their nothing but murderous meat puppets their cpu units were nothing special and only capable of understanding simple commands. So why are they waiting to attack actions such as these suggest strategy but these things can't think for themselves their intellect is no better than a servo skull'. Franklin thought trying to figure out what was going on while keeping a calm face on the outside before he sat back down with sister mary who saw a swelling in Franklin's pants which is when she began tickling his ear.

Seeing her ministrations work as Franklin's erection began to deflate Sister Mary gave a small laugh.

"Oh Franklin you are true to form if nothing else. And just this once I think I'm almost comforted by it. Even in the darkest of times the Emperor can find the simplest things to make us smile". Said Sister Mary with a laugh and sigh.

'easy for you to say sister Mary you don't have the greatest pair of tits in the imperium pressed against your back like I do'. Franklin thought blushing slightly trying to sit still.

'but I agree with you and thank the emperor everyday for your smile'. Franklin thought quietly.

Until he was broken from his thoughts by the sister of battle attempting to vox the other sisters in the area. Only to me met again with blaring from the vox built into her sacred power armour.

"The night lords are still jamming the Order's frequencies they must be close, we must stay vigilant". Said Sister of battle grimly.

The nuns all nodded darkly in grim understanding.

Franklin however looked at the sister of battle feeling inspired by her intimidating presence. Her name was Sister superior Clementine of the order of the painful path. A ranking leader in charge of the sisters of battle that manned the check point. Her power armour was the colour of fresh blood and her hair was purple like that of an angry bruise.

Her armour heraldry depicted a crossed whip and cane. And flowing in the whites of her eyeballs were excessively tattooed pain repeated over and over in intricate ink script. The mark of an ordained member of the painful path.

Franklin didn't know much about the sisters of battle but he knew they weren't to be fucked with. Even the adeptus astartes showed them respect and that's saying something. Franklin's own orphanage was owned and guarded by the sisters of battle of the order of the painful path.

A minor militant order dedicated to purity through pain. The nuns who raised the children were from different orders not members of the chamber militant at all and seconded to the orphanage from their original orders in non-militant chambers of the adeptus sororitas.

Only progena women with the most discipline in the face of pain could join the chamber militant order of the painful path, almost always recruited from the children of heretics like franklin was himself. And raised in an orphanage like franklin was.

Franklin's life was constant pain be it physical and emotional. If anyone could endure terrible things like getting the whites of your eye balls tattooed it was franklin its all he's ever done endure. He endured life at the orphanage before the war he endured the constant violence and threats to his from the ork horde when they invaded and he would endure through the events of his attempted kidnapping and assassination.

The sisters of the painful path was one of two examples which Franklin drew inspiration from. They were tough strong and relentless... no you did not fuck with the adeptus sororitas of the painful path.

'And having a loaded bolter never hurt either. But still if you put all that psychotic "lets burn everything" attitude they are some of the finest warriors in the imperium. If we could just make it to the main barracks we might have a chance to survive'. Thought Franklin hoping their survival would come to pass.

]


	3. Chapter 3

**Imperial Orphan. White shield Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The ownership and rights to warhammer 40K is owned by gamesworkshop and the story that inspired this one is owned by MA7 along with the oc main character of MA7's story**

**Chapter Three. The great chase final part. Franklin's all out war.**

Franklin was thinking trying to figure out a way to get everyone out of this alive when a loud demonic roar broke him from his thoughts.

"FRANKLIN!". The roar thundered through the air.

"By the throne doesn't that guy know when to give up!". Franklin growled in frustration.

Sister mary clutched Franklin again frantically worrying herself out of her mind. If they took Franklin there would be no redemption no cleansing they would drag him to the depths of hell and would forever damn him.

Franklin just as frightened thought he wouldn't admit it feared for the nuns lives as he believed they would not spare them. Night lords don't do mercy so Franklin had to do something he swore no more blood would be spilt this day not if he had a say in the matter.

But what could he really do he was just a kid going up against Gigantic heavily armed chaos space marines.

'what do I do what can I do i'm not an astartes just a white shield and a fourteen year old kid with nothing but an autogun and a bad attitude emperor help me what can I do to protect those here!'. Franklin screamed in his mind in panic.

Just then everything around him slowed down to a stop. Franklin turned to see the same man he saw out in the forest clearing. This majestic gold clad man looked to Franklin and smiled.

"Be not afraid Franklin it is not your time to die this day. I grant you a gift to help you in your darkest hour the gift of evolution". The man's voice was soft and angelic but at the same time it thundered with power. He touched Franklin on the brow and a small light flashed and franklin felt stronger than ever before.

"But be forewarned child this gift is not given lightly use it wisely". Said the man before turning to leave.

"Wait!". Said Franklin.

The man stopped and turned to face Franklin again.

"Please I have to know are you... are you the emperor of mankind". Franklin asked timidly.

Franklin got nothing but a smile and a wink of an eye.

"I think you know the answer to that question young Franklin. You have punished yourself for circumstances that are no fault of your own over the last few years you have proven yourself to all those around you that you are not evil. So I forgive you of your self perceived sins now the only thing left to do is forgive yourself child now go protect your people and make me proud". Just then Franklin was blinded by a flash of light when he woke up he woke up to the nuns screaming at the top of their lungs.

Loud demonic roars of triumph erupted in the sky high above. Said roars were getting louder and closer as well right up until something heavy slammed onto the roof of the bus severely denting it.

Horribly familiar lightning covered blade fingers poked through the armoured hull of the bus seeing this Franklin walked to the back of the bus and grabbed the heavy stubber literally tearing it off it's tripod.

"Damn don't know my own strength". Franklin said quietly before walking back with the machine gun and had it ready to fire.

The claws had torn a hole in the armoured hull letting the rain into the bus drenching all inside. Sister Clementine opened fire on the hole franklin stood at the ready to back her up.

More huge impacts shook the bus as multiple sword and chain sword blades began piercing the hull as if they were attempting to cut it open killing a few nuns and orphanage boys at the same time. Huge baroque power armoured hands poked through the holes and began to peel the metal away. Everyone in the bus looked at 8 monsters looking at them through the holes with arms reaching for franklin.

"SUPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!". Franklin shouted as he brandished the heavy stubber before he opened Fire forcing the night lords to step back if only in shock.

"Franklin such language!". Sister Mary scolded.

"Sorry sister Mary". Said Franklin with most finding it unbelievable that he heard the sister's scold over all the gunfire.

Seeing a night lord's hand creep up on Franklin from behind Sister Mary picked up a pistol and fired at the night lord. Said Night lord snarled and went after Sister mary.

Franklin noticed this and pushed sister Mary under a seat while he opened fire on the Night lord. But just then there was a sad click.

"Oh no". Franklin said quietly as he looked at his weapon. It had jammed franklin threw it at the night lord hitting him in the face with it before ducking under the chair with Sister Mary. Ducking and dodging the night lord's hand every time it swiped at them.

The night lord in question grew aggravated at this little game and grabbed the seat and just ripped it out of the floor the bolts holding it in place snapped like twigs and throwing it away to reveal Franklin holding two huge wide barrelled pistols.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!". Franklin shouted just as he squeezed the triggers to his weapons.

Click click.

**BAM! BAM!**

The guns went off and the Night lord's helmet was showered with a deafening cloud of shrapnel and muzzle flash temporally blinding him.

"Go Move". Franklin shouted as he just began to unload on the night lords the the constant pelting of shrapnel and the sheer loud ruckus of Franklin's pistols shocked and caught everyone off guard even a few of the night lords who weren't expecting such a sudden loud bang.

The shock of the noise did more than the showering of flak and shrapnel because Ceramite power armour and while it didn't do much damage it did spook some of the night lords enough to get them to loose balance and fall off the bus.

But then the hands came back down again grabbing random boys thinking they were franklin. His pistols now empty he drew his U90 autogun and took aim waiting for the night lords to show their ugly faces.

The ripped up bodies of two of the remaining boys were dropped back in when those monsters realised their mistake.

The night lords continued to rip the bus apart in attempt to capture Franklin. The ceiling and almost completely been peeled away and that's when Franklin caught one of the big brutes in full view.

"Gotcha you big dumb bastard!". Franklin yelled as he fired like he had never fired before. Unloading a full clip into the night lord's armour only to have it do absolutely nothing.

"Ha! Ceramite power armour you lose little one". Laughed the night lord.

"Hey no fair I don't got none of those!". Franklin complained when he pulled out a flame thrower.

"Burn baby burn its a disco inferno!". Franklin roared as he sent a torrent of flames into the night lord who was now flailing about on the top of the bus before jumping onto the ground and rolling around it the mud like an idiot attempting to put out the fire.

"Sid your armour is fire proof you idiot!". Augusta yelling at Sid's Antics.

"He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer is he". Asked Franklin just as flabbergasted at the Night lord in question's stupidity.

"No he isn't but he makes up for it in being a meat shield for the rest of the squad... C'mere you little jackrabbit!". Augusta snarled as he tried to snatch Franklin only to get a torrent of fire in the face plate.

But Augusta persisted and had broken through Franklin's line of fire but just as his hand came within inches of Franklin Augusta was thrown back from being shot. Everyone in the bus looked to see they had made it to the second checkpoint and the sisters of battle that manned the checkpoint had seen them.

The night lords retreated to the air when one of their own got hit in the throat and had his head removed the dead body fell through the roof onto the floor. Franklin opened fire on the retreating night lords but Augusta still held on Franklin got up on the roof of the bus and shot the area of the roof Augusta was holding onto. Letting his bullets cut it off from the rest of the bus seeing Augusta fly backwards franklin sighed in relief.

"Hehehehehe! Bye bye!". Franklin waved with a cheeky smile on his face as they drove on

they past the check point as the night lords descended on the sisters of battle and began tearing them apart. Franklin said a small prayer for the fallen sisters. The bus was now horribly mutilated now with huge holes and gashes from top to bottom.

Out of the nuns only ten remained plus the sister of battle Sister superior Clementine. Out of the remaining orphans only two survived the youngest two. Franklin was okay physically but the loss of the nuns and his friends cut him deeper than any blade he mourned those who died as the bus drove on at this point all they could do was drive to stay alive if they had stopped they would have died.

The bus shook terribly as if it was threatening to fall to pieces at any moment and the fact that the engine began to make strained noises as it struggled to push forward through the howling winds that even now was driving hard rain in all of their faces and threatened to flip the bus itself.

The floor of the bus itself had a good inch of turbulent rippling water pooling on it, from the pelting rain that flew unhindered from the holes in the roof and the ever growing weight of this water was straining the already overworked engine even more.

Dead bodies littered the bus most conspicuously the bulk of the dead night lord as well as the seats that the monsters ripped up and thrown aside. The weight of the dead night lord was without a doubt adding enormous strain on the engine.

They pulled over and Franklin and some of the nuns along with Sister Clementine hauled the dead night lord off the bus. "Damn how could someone so heavy be able to fly". Franklin complained.

They continued down the road while keeping an eye on the sky for their enemies. They continue on the forest road where the trees begin to snake around one another to the point where they formed a meagre shelter from the rain until the vegetation got thicker and thicker until they covered up the night sky.

'hmmm their jump packs won't work in an environment like this'. Franklin thought as he got out of the bus and went to work setting up a perimeter.

When he was finished Franklin reported to the mother superior.

"Mother superior I've set up a mine field of tripwires, claymores and flares for five hundred metres nothing is getting through without us knowing". Said Franklin.

"Thank you franklin now go sit down". Said the mother superior.

Franklin went to sit down and began doing an ammo count and reloading his weapons and getting ready for the next coming engagement.

"I doubt those winged terrors from hell could fly through this tangle to get to us. We need to stop for the moment the engine is terribly overheated it needs to cool down before it breaks". Said Mother superior.

"Thank the emperor that means we can just wait here for the sisters of the painful path send a strike force the Order militant can't have failed to notice that they have lost contact with two checkpoints and the main garrison stationed at the orphanage. They will surely send a strike force to investigate before too much longer". Sister Mary suggested hopefully.

"Yes the sisters of the painful path would come to investigate true enough but they are unlikely to do so for at least a few more hours. There is a raging thunder storm above us causing interference aiding the Night lord's jamming signal. The sisters will assume the sudden lack of communication as a result of storm interference. The worst of the lightning is due to subside in a few hours once it does then they will send the strike force to investigate". Said Sister Clementine.

"Well that's not too bad a few hours is not to long in this safe place". Said Sister Mary.

"We can't stay here". Said Franklin.

"What do you mean". Asked Sister Mary shocked.

"We don't just have the night lords to deal with we also have those freaky mutants hunting us as well. If we want to stay alive we need to keep moving and as soon as possible besides they could just run after us on the ground". Said Franklin.

"The child is correct. Who's to say that the night lords on foot haven't commandeered other vehicles from the orphanage depot. They could be following their airborne brethren in a convoy. We cannot take the risk of sitting still for too long". Said Sister Clementine gently but seriously at the same time.

Some of the nuns began to panic.

"Keep strong your faith! He will deliver us. Trust him as your flame burning in the darkness". Sister Clementine rebuked the panicking nuns harshly.

"And having a loaded weapon never hurt either". Said Franklin.

Just then there was a snap. "Sister Clementine I've got movement requesting orders". Said Franklin.

"Stand your ground wait to see what the enemy does". Said Sister Clementine.

Just then the last five Cyber undead came flying out of the trees their weapons trained on Franklin and company before opening fire on them.

Franklin not appreciating being shot at responded to this in the only way he was accustomed. Shooting back at them with even bigger bullets. Sister Clementine was a big help as her bolter was much stronger than Franklin's autogun. The cybernetic undead mutant abominations came flying at the group the battle lasted for five minutes but thankfully all the casualties were on the enemy side. Franklin thanked the emperor for this as he was sick of losing people today.

(Back on Inquisitor Thraxx's ship).

"Lord thraxx we have confirmed that the command signals that the members of project 31 that were sent to the planet have been terminated". Said a man at one of the main cogitator consoles.

"Damn it all how difficult is it to wipe out the worthless spawn of heretics! I wanted to snuff their filth out but Hoffman was soft and weak because they were children! And now with the appearance of the night lords it is time to take things up a notch. How long until the preperations for Project Mancubus are completed Therador". Said Thraxx.

"All is ready we await only for the control module to be completed and to implant it". Said Generator Therador.

"Maybe not today but soon you little heretic spawns I'll finally rid the galaxy of your diseased existence along with the heretics that birthed you and the sisters of the painful path for protecting warp tainted scum like yourself... Mark my words helmsman get us out of here!". Thraxx ordered before his ship disappeared into warp space.

(Back with Franklin)

Franklin gave the dead bodies of the man made abominations one last kick before spitting on them.

"A curse on the one who made these things damn these freaks are seriously fucked up". Said Franklin as he set the bodies on fire.

Franklin turned to see the nuns and the sister of battle praying by the bus attempting to appease the machine spirit in the bus so they could continue on their way. Franklin had finished piling the dead bodies in a pile far from the bus to try and keep predators away from them.

As he the two remaining boys and many of the nuns dragged the headless night lord to the pile looked to see that the dead night lord had a bolt pistol mag holstered to his leg instead of a traditional holster with an additional 28 rounds on his person along with an enormous chain sword in an unbreakable death grip. One of the boys tried to pull the pistol off but it would not budge.

Franklin looked at the pistol and suddenly felt a strange impulse the moment his hand closed around the grip the pistol came free and fell to the ground with a loud clunk as Franklin was incapable of holding the massive weapon.

Sister superior Clementine had been watching him from the bus and spoke.

"That weapon has a genetic scanning grip handle it released the weapon because it recognised your d.n.a only a Sevenson can wield that weapon. Be careful with it the recoil will rip your arms out of their sockets it is a cursed weapon the warp has tainted it put it on the bus so we can incinerate it later at the very least we can deprive the enemy of this weapon.". Said Sister Clementine.

"Yes sister superior. Well I guess that the big brute wasn't lying when he said we was family". Said Franklin worriedly to himself.

The bus had cooled down and Franklin and company got back on the bus again Franklin laid the bolt pistol at Sister Clementine's feet standing at military attention awaiting orders only to have Sister Clementine kick foul weapon away and just ignored the young boy standing at her side awaiting orders.

"Franklin come sit here with me out of the way dear boy". Said Sister Mary.

Franklin didn't argue knowing he would lose that argument.

Franklin sat with Sister mary again who literally grabbed the poor boy and placed him on the seat herself again holding onto him as if the moment she loosened her grip he would be stolen away. He then felt Sister Mary's fingers gently tickling his ear again. Franklin smiled in the inside.

'She is scared out of her wits and completely exhausted. And yet she still finds some energy to comfort me Sister Mary you really are a gift from the god emperor. It was thanks to your kindness I was able to survive the war and continue living after the war was over. I know you never wanted to hurt me and you did it to protect my soul if anyone deserves paradise ever lasting it's you... by the throne that tickles!'. Franklin thought to himself as he sat there trying to be the foundation that kept Sister Mary calm and steady.

Franklin did a ammo count and found he was out of options the only weapon he had ammo left was the Nailer. A primitive and savage weapon designed to kill orks in the most horrible way just showering them with nails and shredding them to pieces. His entire inventory had was running low. He had next to nothing left. Fearing for the worst Franklin kept an eagle's eye out for enemy attack which he was getting sick and tired of by this point.

He made himself aware of every sound, motion and even temperature of all things around him in an attempt to prevent yet another ambush from the night lords. He saw the shaking of the leaves in the breeze, felt the temperature of the wind and rain and heard the rumblings of the bus's engine to the thunder in the sky shake the heavens

Mother superior had shut the bonnet of the bus after the engine finally cooled down Sister mary reluctantly left Franklin's ear alone and got under the seat with franklin following her. Franklin wanted to stay and keep watch but Sister Mary gave him a direct order.

'This isn't right I can't protect them from this position!'. Franklin raged in his mind.

'Look nothing you can do now Franklin so make yourself useful and see what you have left. Okay I have one full autogun clip, I have about one magazine's worth of hand cannon ammunition mixed variety, three clips of Nailer ammu, A claymore, two Krack grenades, one flash grenade and my knife. I need to find out how to use this carefully so as not to waste any of it'. Franklin thought.

'if they attack I don't think that we will be able to drive them off a second time. Hopefully the lightning has abated enough for the night lords jamming signal to become noticable by the chamber militant help could still be on the way'. Franklin thought hopefully peaking out to look at the sky.

The bus was speeding along for a while before the mother superior slammed on the brakes bringing the bus to a startling skidding halt and honked her horn repeatedly.

'why have we stopped moving we really need to be doing the opposite of stopped moving!'. Franklin thought in panic.

"Damnable Hajersnips! Get off the road you stupid critters!". Shouted Mother superior as she continued to honk her horn at the animals.

Franklin sighed with relief.

'it's only the local wildlife that's somewhat of a relief. But we need to get in gear and get the hell out of here'. Thought Franklin.

The mother superior's shouting and horn honking continued until yipping and yapping was heard before a loud thud shook the bus.

"Don't headbutt the bus you brainless animal!". Mother superior shouted at the loud thudding continued against the slow moving bus.

Then there was a loud thudding of hooves on metal franklin peeked out to see that there were hooves clip clopping down the bus's aisle. A hajersnip had jumped into the bus from the massive hole that had been torn in the roof.

"Get out you stupid animal go on get!". Mother superior shouted at the invading hajersnip.

There was a deafening bang of a single bolter round being shot, the small horse sized herbivore then flopped onto the floor dead with a big gaping hole in it's chest. Sister Clementine's armoured feet walked over to it, she had apparently just shot it.

The noise startled the other animals in the herd causing them to scatter a little bit.

"That's right you dumb critters runaway from the bang!". Mother superior shouted before the bus began moving with speed again no longer impeded by a road block of pesky and somewhat stupid wildlife. Franklin looked on at the dead Hajersnip with interest having never seen one up close before.

He had always seen them grazing at a distance around the orphanage's perimeter razor wire fence but never up close like this before. The animal in question was a brown furry creature around the size of a small horse. It had six black eyes, barbed hoofs for digging burrows and a fearsome set of four razor sharp horns. So long as if you stayed away from their calves or burrows they were harmless enough, just a nuisance on the road sometimes.

The bus travelled on a ways until began to slow down again and mother superior's shouting about hajersnips and honking started up again.

"This herd has always been a problem. They have a cluster of burrows all along the stream at the bottom of the valley our supply vehicles are always hitting them. I've been petitioning the Cannoness to give me permission to drop some poison baits around the area to kull them, but she keeps referring me to talk to other people about it". Said Sister superior Clementine with surprising candour, apparently speaking to the mother superior.

"By the emperor why are they all up and about like this in the middle of the night! Get out of the way you dumb critters!". Said Mother superior losing her patience very quickly.

"No don't jump into the bus jump off it Gaaaaaah! How could the holy god emperor allow the creation of such a stupid animal!". Mother superior shouted hysterically.

Sister Mary looked up from her hiding spot. "This is utterly ridiculous". She exclaimed.

"Try to shoo them out alive their bodies are too heavy for the bus to just keep shooting them also nobody make any sudden moves or try to touch them those horns can gut can gut a gene stealer with without any real effort!". Said Sister superior Clementine in a deliberately calm and quiet voice.

As Franklin saw it the attempts to shoo the hajersnips off the bus were doing nothing but confusing the stupid animals causing them to press up against the windows of the bus. It was clear as pristine drinking water that these creatures were not intelligent and they didn't understand that they couldn't move through the armoured glass as if it were air.

"This is getting ridiculous couldn't you just fire another shot and spook them off". Asked the mother superior to Sister Superior Clementine.

"If I did that the five Hajersnips on board will panic and might start goring people which is something I wish to avoid". Said Sister superior Clementine.

Franklin having enough of the situation got up from the seat he was hiding under with sister Mary jumped through the hole in the roof of the bus and appeared near the door of the bus with a branch with what looked like to be fruits on it. The mother superior opened the door and franklin stuck the branch into the bus.

The Hajersnips saw and smelt the fruits on the branch and slowly walked up to it to take a bite from it only to have it pulled away from them. This cycle repeated until all five hajersnips were carefully and safely removed from the bus.

"How did you know to do that". Asked Mother superior flabbergasted at such a simple solution to the problem.

"Idunno discovery channel I guess". Said Franklin answering honestly before getting back in the bus.

Just then angry demonic snarls and roars were heard.

"CURSE THESE CREATURES! DO NOT WASTE MY AMMUNITION ON YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!".

"CURSE THIS DELAY! OUR PREY WILL ESCAPE!"

"MOVE WORTHLESS LIVESTOCK!".

Franklin turned to the mother superior. "FLOOR IT!". Franklin shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!". Mother superior replied as she drove off.

The loud snarls could still be heard by everyone on the bus mother superior stomped the accelerator ploughing through hajersnips stupid enough not to move out of the way. Franklin seeing the bad situation about to happen fired off his hand cannon causing the new hajersnips attempting to jump into the bus to fly off riddled with shrapnel but many more jumped into the bus and Sister superior Clementine began shooting them to prevent people from getting hurt.

She killed all the hajersnips on board but the engine was now making terrible straining noises as they worked through the herd they were now on clear road no more bouncing on and over the top of hajersnips.

As they crested a hill the engine relaxed as Mother superior coasted down the downhill slope but the huge weight of the collective hajersnip corpses caused the bus to pick up speed at an alarming rate.

Many were screaming in fear of how fast they were moving at. Franklin couldn't see a thing out the windows due to how fast they were moving. This bizarre ensemble of passengers were carried by their momentum up a gentler slope the engine made struggling noises to work with this momentum to get them to the top.

The bus plunged downwards barely staying upright on corners faster and faster the mobile butcher shop careened down hill. Without warning Franklin heard the warning hymn of the listening gargoyle they were close to the next checkpoint.

Just then triumphant demonic laughter filled the sky.

"FRANKLIN!". Roared Augusta as he descended down on the bus.

Huge objects thumped down on what was left of the roof ofthe bus the night lords were upon them.

Franklin got ready his flash grenade. 'Only one I've got best make it could Franklin old boy or you and your remaining fellow orphans and the nuns are as good as chopped meat'. Thought Franklin into himself.

"FRANKLIN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ZOO!". Roared Augusta.

"Its hajersnips! What the fuck is this". Replied another night lord.

"FRANKLIN! WHERE ARE YOU! DOES MY BROTHER STILL LIVE!". Shouted Augusta while the bus was still hurtling at high speeds down the road.

"WHERE IS MY BABY BROTHER! FRANKLIN!". Augusta howled with a surprising amount of emotion.

"What the hell is going on up there". Said Franklin to himself as he heard the giant bellow his name again and again unsure if he was alive or not while the bus began to get lighter and lighter for some reason.

The air was filled with yipping screams of hajersnips being lifted out of the bus and hurled onto the fast moving road. It was a terrible sound. The last of the hajersnips had been hurled from the bus and there was franklin trying to cover Sister Mary as much as he could.

"YOU ARE ALIVE". The giant roared in delight.

"You won't take my baby from me!". Sister Mary screamed at the demonic giant.

"HE BELONGS WITH HIS FAMILY GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!". Demanded Augusta.

"We are his family go back to hell devil!". She screamed.

Augusta drew his bolt pistol and took aim at Sister Mary only to have Franklin jump in the way to protect her causing Augusta to growl and hold his fire. The difference in this situation is Franklin didn't have a problem shooting.

Franklin opened fire with his autogun in an attempt to drive the night lord back. Who only snarled in annoyance at the bullets bouncing off his armour. Suddenly the amount of gunfire hitting Augusta grew as they neared the third check point.

Augusta growled in frustration and rage before he took off and attacked the sisters of battle at the checkpoint. The bus hurtled through the checkpoint into the darkness beyond it. In bad shape on death's door and barely functional anymore but against all odds the emperor delivered them yet again.

Even with small mercies the servants of the emperor can defy hell itself.

Glory be his name.

"

]


	4. Chapter 4

**Imperial Orphan. White shield Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The ownership and rights to warhammer 40K is owned by gamesworkshop and the story that inspired this one is owned by MA7 along with the oc main character of MA7's story**

**Chapter four.**

'Even with small mercies the servants of the emperor can defy hell itself. Glory be his name. With small mercies we may just survive this nightmare'. Franklin thought to himself.

(Five minutes later)

"The bus is dead". Said Mother superior.

"Really!?". Asked Sister Mary.

"Yes the engine is dead the bus is now unusable". Said Mother superior.

"Damn it!". Franklin cursed under his breath.

"Well the good luck was nice while it lasted". Said Franklin having multiple people agree with him.

"We will have to continue on foot". Said Franklin gaining the attention of both the mother superior and Sister superior Clementine.

"And which direction to we go in". Asked Sister Clementine.

Franklin pulled out a map from a pouch on his belt and opened it up. "We passed the third checkpoint yes". Asked Franklin.

"Yes we did child what's your point". Said Sister Superior Clementine.

"Well during the war several hidden bunkers, armouries and safe houses were strategically built and placed near the checkpoints along this road. To provide emergency supplies such as ammo rations and extra weapons for the sisters of battle that patrolled these checkpoints and for the runners that transported intel and orders too and from the front lines when communications were down. This road was one of the supply lines that was used in the war with the orks. I would know I was on the supply crew that worked this supply line. About a five to six hundred metres from here there should be an underground bunker we can re-arm and resupply there maybe even dig in and wait for reinforcements to arrive but we're sitting ducks out here so lets go!". Said Franklin as he began rounding everyone up.

Everyone followed Franklin until they found the bunker.

"Now if they haven't changed the pass-code I can still get us into this bunker". Franklin said as he typed the password into the door lock's keypad. With a click the door opened. "Alright everyone we've got work to do". Said Franklin.

They walked in and saw that the bunker was worse for wear.

"We can't stay here the whole place is unstable it could come down on top of us at any time". Said Franklin.

"Agreed let's grab what we need and vacate the area as quickly as possible". Said Sister superior Clementine.

Franklin went to check out the armoury only to find that there was little there. "Damn not much here lets see nothing but boxes of bits, bobs, odds and ends... and oh hey couple flash bang grenades those will come in handy oh and there's a couple of auto gun mags and two mags worth of ammo for his hand cannons". Said franklin looking what he had found.

Now re-armed Franklin returned to the group.

"Did you find anything". Asked Sister superior Clementine.

"No only a couple mags worth of ammunition. But I did come across some flash bang grenades". Said Franklin.

"It's not much but its better than nothing. Okay lets move out!". Said Sister Superior Clementine. As they left Franklin used his last remaining claymore to set up a trap. Before catching up with the group.

Augusta and his night lords came upon the bunker he sniffed about and followed the scent of his prey into the bunker. "Clever boy... Hey Sid go in and see if the coast is clear". Asked Augusta.

"Gotcha augusta". Said Sid charging into the bunker.

The other night lords waited for a few moments before hearing an explosion and Sid being thrown on his ass from the explosion.

"I'm okay!...I think the bunker was booby trapped Augusta". Said Sid before hacking and coughing his lungs up.

"Hehehe That never gets old". Augusta chuckled to himself quietly before the squad moved out to pursue their targets.

(Back with Franklin)

Franklin was cursing under his breath. The night lords had been chasing them all night everyone was tired cold and sore. They had a bus they could have been driving in but the night lords wrecked it.

Franklin was one of three boys that were left alive out of the seven that survived the war and returned to the orphanage. The other four boys died fighting helping the nuns escape. Franklin the two other boys, the nuns Sister superior Clementine were now running for their lives through the forest from the night lords in the dark during a storm. Hoping to find a place to hide until they lost the night lords.

Franklin had lost so many things he cared about. His friends, his home, his chance at redemption and new life but here he was running for his life from the night lords. They had ruined everything not only that they killed people he had lived and fought along side with for a very long time.

He was so angry he hadn't felt this angry ever since he fought against the orks. And soon that rage turned to a bloodlust that craved the blood of the night lords as tribute. Something within him had awoken he wanted to see them bleed to see them suffer he wanted to see their fear. This also caused other images to appear in his mind.

It was of a dark place where no light got in. a place that weirdly enough profoundly felt like his true home.

'What am I seeing?'. Thought Franklin.

In this dark place were women similar to the nuns in some ways but extremely different in others. They were scantily dressed in black leather with whips and implements of torture in their hands. And at their feet kneeling in total submission were... the monsters that hunted him.

Completely abasing themselves in submission to said lead women doing depraved things with them.

'Okay now that just ain't right'. Franklin thought feeling extremely uncomfortable.

He then saw his own mother among the leather clad women.

'Wait is that... my mom! AH MY EYES THEY SEE TO MUCH!'. Franklin screamed in his mind as he watched his mother join in on the depravety.

'Gonna need promethium infused floor cleaner to get those images out of my brain that was something I really didn't need to see'. Franklin thought to himself.

'I will not fall into temptation, I am strong, I am enduring, I am... damn look at the tits on that one'. Franklin thought for a moment.

"Why thank you I do love it when people compliment my girls". Said a voice in Franklin's head.

'No no no! Please just go away leave me alone!'. Franklin begged weakly in his mind.

"Please think about it brother, I miss you we all do. My name is Violet I am a slaaneshi psyker and your sister. The last time I saw you, you were just a few days old, suckling at mother's breast. I miss you we all do you have no idea how much it hurt the family when the inquisition snatched you from us and took you away". Said the voice in Franklin's head.

"You have sisters so many sisters all here waiting for our menfolk to bring you back to us your sisters have made cardboard banners that say welcome home we have lined the walls with them to celebrate your return.

Your mother is here with me waiting to hold you in her arms again with terrible anxiety. You have nieces and nephews uncles and aunts, you have grandparents and distant cousins so many relatives. You have a family that loves you and parents that have gone to great lengths to get you back! You have nothing to fear from us". Said violet.

Franklin was without anything to say he had no words.

"Please little brother come back to us". Said violet.

Franklin felt hot tears run down his face from hearing these terribly wonderful words. It was almost beyond resisting. Until a voice spoke to him a voice of compassion and purity.

"Don't cry Franklin it will all be over soon we will be okay". Came Sister Mary taking his bloodstained calloused hand in her soft gentle one. The uninvited voice of violet screamed as it was ejected from Franklin's mind as Sister mary came to see how he was.

Just then it dawned on him. 'oh god I just complemented my sister's tits'. Franklin thought horrified. 'Guh... I'm a bad person'. Franklin thought to himself.

He looked to Sister mary who smiled at him he weakly hugged her as for the first time in his entire life Franklin Sevenson was scared, scared of not being himself anymore. Scared of going down a path where he would walk alone. He looked to his only anchor to reality as she just embraced him back while tickling his ears as if she could sense exactly how he was feeling.

Sister mary felt sick with fear as she played with Franklin's ears. She had lost so many over the years due to the war. Out of the thirty boys she helped raise only seven returned alive and since the start of this whole ordeal only three survived Franklin and two other boys.

So many children dead snuffed out like little candles. Those boys those poor brave boys were in a profound sense her children her sons. She had bottle fed them as babies she had raised them, nurtured them, loved them.

Sister mary was completely celibate just like all nuns worthy of the title had never birthed children of her own. Despite how terribly she wanted children. This was the next best thing. She had been raised in the underhive of Necromunda hive primus and after an incident involving a young boy getting caught in hive gang war crossfire she left to join the mission as a nun swearing a life of purity, destined for a life of celibacy and service from then on which meant no husband and no children.

She had always adored children. And had filled this void in her life and her heart by becoming an orphanage nun to allow her to have all the children she could desire to be a mother to an army of sons.

It had been hard to be so harsh in her treatment of the children that came under her care. She hadn't wanted beat them and say cruel words. In truth what she wanted most in the world was to cuddle them in her arms and kiss their tears away. But sadly she hadn't been transferred to that kind of orphanage at all.

There were days that watching the children go about their daily life was absolutely heart breaking. Sister Mary had not asked that her first orphanage post to be something so horribly extreme such as the Orphanage of strict chastisement. In truth she had been horrified to have been sent to a child torture facility. Being forced to see the screaming toddlers in the scourging racks and not being able to put an end to it had been torture that hurt her more than any blade or bullet. But out of love for these children and fear for their souls she stayed and had stayed for over twenty years.

Now facilities like the Orphanage of strict chastisement had a very bad habit of attracting some of the most sick and twisted sadists and psychopaths to request staff transfers. And when Sister Mary arrived the staff were filled with depraved sadists that tortured the children for entertainment instead of duty. When she saw this Sister Mary made it her personal mission to protect the children from monsters like these and have removed from the Facility's staff roster permanently underhive style.

To this day the bodies have never been found.

For twenty years she protected the children from unnecessary abuse making sure the children were only punished to save their souls and not for the sick pleasure of monsters. These were the children of heretics for the sake of their souls they needed to complete their painful paths, discipline and agony were essential but not sadistic abuse.

She had been forced to harden her heart enough to torture and discipline the children constantly, but only to save poor boys from eternal hell fire. 18 years of agony was better then an eternity it simply had to be done. The alternative was just to terrible.

Her boys, her poor little boys had cried so many tears at her hand. It had been so hard on her at one time she questioned her faith. But she loved them too much to let them burn. Her poor babies.

And when the orks invaded she lost so many. She had lost so many... she wasn't going to lose anymore. Even if it meant picking up old bad habits again she just loved them too much.

Franklin felt Sister Mary getting tired they had been running for almost four hours straight.

"We must rest". Said Franklin.

"No Franklin we need to keep moving". Said Sister Mary trying to reason with him before he was scolded by either the Mother superior or Sister superior Clementine.

"Our pursuers are chaos space marines and we are all exhausted we at this moment in time have no chance of out running them. Our best course of action is to rest recuperate and try our best to outsmart them there's a small cave near here we can use as shelter from the rain". Said Franklin leading the group to the cave.

They reached the cave and Franklin led them in and started a small fire in the fire pit in an attempt to keep them all warm. "How do you know all about these places Franklin". Asked Sister Mary.

"During the war I had many roles. I would run supplies too and from the front lines and on occasion did scout patrols Sometimes I needed a place to stay to keep out of sight. These little safe houses were placed all over the forest area and are well camouflaged if you don't know what to look for. We'll rest here for a few hours and move on I'll take first watch everyone else get some sleep". Said Franklin.

Franklin looked to see if there were any weapons and ammo left from the war. A couple of flares with some explosive charges. "Well it's better than nothing at least I can blind them". Said Franklin as he walked out to have a look outside the cave. It was nothing but darkness outside but somehow he could see everything. He looked about but saw nothing and went back inside.

A few hours passed and the group was ready to leave they came out to see Augusta and his chaos raptors sitting a fallen tree clapping mockingly at Franklin before getting up rising to full height.

"Well done brother better than any of us expected. You have made us all proud I do apologise for using such dirty tactics to catch you but we're running low on time". Said Augusta chuckling throught his helmet.

"I'm so happy I was able accommodate". Said Franklin. 'I need to distract them so I can get the others out of here'. Franklin thought.

"Now come brother we must leave before the bolter bitches strike force arrives and on the way I will regale you with stories of your family". Said Augusta joyously.

"He goes nowhere with you heretic". Sister superior Clementine challenged with a righteous shout.

Augusta ignored her and turned to the rest of the group.

"No need to be shy little ones you all can come too. Our psykers have already read Franklin's mind and concluded that he will be much more cooperative if we took you fine ladies as hostages". The giant night lord laughed nastily.

Franklin readied a flash bang grenade and was about to use it when Sister superior Clementine grabbed Franklin from behind and held her power sword at his throat.

"What the hell are you doing!". Franklin said in panic.

"I will cut off Franklin's head before I let you take him go back to hell traitor!". Said Sister superior Clementine.

"I do not consent to this!". Franklin shouted as he struggled against the activated power sword being held at his throat.

The night lords paused at the threat and looked slightly afraid.

"If you want your brother to live you will leave him in our care come any closer and I'll slay him where he stands". Threatened Sister superior Clementine.

"Is this really necessary". Franklin asked worrying for his life.

"Slay him and I promise you I will take you back with me as a plaything for our resident greater demon of Slaanesh where you will live for eternity in depravity, damnation and degradation, you will never be with your precious false emperor!". Augusta snarled in terrible threat.

"If that is to be my fate so be it STEP BACK HERETIC!". Sister superior Clementine shouted heroically.

"Seriously though can you take the sword away from my throat I DO NOT WANT TO DIE". Said Franklin loudly hoping he was getting through to anyone present.

The night lords exchanged troubled glances, before cautiously stepping back all eyes locked on the power sword at Franklin's neck the tension was so thick you could cut it with a chain sword.

"My legs are falling asleep can we wrap this up soon like sometime this millennium". Asked Franklin now bored and frustrated as he was texting on his vox communicator unit.

"That's right heretics stay back! He lives in our care or he doesn't live at all!". Sister superior Clementine demanded.

'I am going to die at the hands of a crazy battle nun'. Franklin thought grimly. 'Well I guess it isn't the worst way to go at least it will be quick... Gulp! I hope'. Franklin whimpered in his mind.

"Alright Damn you! You win this time bolter bitch but you better keep him alive CURSE YOU!". Augusta conceded with terrible bitterness before he and the other raptors braced and fire shot out of their wings. They tore away into the rain choked sky and then they were gone.

"Thank heavens that's over". Said Sister superior Clementine.

"You and me both Sister now if you don't mind can you let me go please I don't want to die right now". Said Franklin nervously hoping she would let him go now that the night lords were gone.

Sister superior Clementine looked around and saw that they were really gone and released Franklin who was rubbing his throat. They then continued on slogging through the forest on foot in an attempt to escape their would be captors.

As they walked on Franklin looked at Sister Mary and her now drenched and almost see through robes which concealed nothing.

'Don't think about her tits, Don't think about her tits, Don't think about her tits, Don't think about her... Fuck it's hard to believe that those things are natural at that size. Damn it why'd she have to be so damn hot!' Franklin raged as different images went through his mind.

'Oh my Franklin such thoughts you're making me blush'. Said the psychic voice of violet again invading Franklin's mind.

'Oh joy your back'. Franklin thought sarcastically as the Slaaneshi Psyker was defiling his mind.

"I'm not 'Defiling' anything! Dear slaanesh, Franklin that was really rude!". Violet rebuked crossly.

Franklin maturely responded to this rebuke by rolling his eyes.

"You've been a naughty boy Franklin and naughty boys are severely punished with hard spankings!". Said the female psyker with strict authority.

'Look lady I'm not into that kinda stuff like these Night lord guys so give it a rest will ya'. Said Franklin with genuine truth.

'but... I... you... whaaaaaaaaaaat!?'. Said Violet visibly shocked.

'Yeah I'm not into kinky stuff like that sorry to disappoint'. Said Franklin straight faced.

A few moments of silence passed before Violet responded.

'By the tits of Slaanesh your being serious aren't you'. Asked Violet.

'Yep sorry but it's true just a normal fourteen year old boy you've got nothing to use on me sorry sweetheart better luck next time'. Franklin retorted cheekily smiling a little when he heard Violet's verbal frustration.

'Oh yeah well take this!'. Violet retorted childishly as she bombarded Franklin's mind with images of her and other Sevenson women topless just letting everything hang out in full view.

Franklin's manhood became so hard it hurt. 'curse... you... sky voice!'. Was the only coherent thought in Franklin's mind.

"Fucking psyker". Franklin spat as he hunched over like he was in pain.

"Franklin what's wrong". Asked Sister Mary as she helped Franklin sit up to see the biggest erection he has ever had. So large that it looked extremely painful. The other nuns recoiled in disgust and begin rebuking him harshly when Sister superior Clementine stepped in.

"This is clearly the witchcraft of our foes. They are messing with his mind the leader of the raptors did say he had their psykers reading his mind". Said Sister superior Clementine calmly.

"Witchcraft! Those villains! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!". Sister Mary shouted to the sky thinking that the Sevenson psykers would hear her.

"They are trying to influence the boy with sorcery. I have seen it before this is the foul work of a Slaaneshi psyker. The night lords must have one of these depraved sorcerers". Sister Superior Clementine warned darkly.

"Not just one...". Franklin groaned.

"What did you say". Asked Sister superior Clementine.

"I said they don't have just one from what I can tell there are more than a dozen psykers on their ship in orbit". Said Franklin.

"How do you know that". Asked Sister superior Clementine.

"I don't know while that psyker had access to my mind I think I had access to hers like a two way connection I wasn't able to get anything useful nothing was coherent all I got were images". Said Franklin before he stumbled a bit.

"I'm fine I'm just feeling a little light headed we must keep moving we are sitting ducks out here". Said Franklin trying to get up and walk but his massive erection was making it hard to do.

Franklin was having a hard time keeping up until sister mary walked over and supported Franklin on her shoulder holding him up with ease.

'Damn she's strong didn't know she had it in her'. Franklin thought as he could literally feel the muscles in Sister Mary's shoulder and arms before passing out. They had made it to a clearing in the forest when Sister superior Clementine began screaming and magenta lightning arced around her head causing her to lose consciousness.

This was then followed by harsh demonic laughter which echoed all around the woods. So loud it could be heard over the storm and hail.

And before anyone knew what was going on they all collapsed

(Ten minutes later)

Franklin woke up to see the nuns had been bound as had the children as he was being hauled like a sack of potatoes.

He saw sister mary screaming like mad with a ball gag in her mouth panicking terribly as she was carried over the shoulder of a night lord like she was a piece of meat. "Oh shut up cowardly woman you will not be harmed you are to be a member of Franklin's new harem of Concubines". The night lord snapped nastily at her in a horrible demonic voice.

This made sister Mary struggle even harder.

"Continue to provoke me and I may just take you as one of my concubines". Said the night lord nastily.

"Hey dickhead lay off her will ya she's scared out of her mind right now she can't help it". Franklin snapped at the Night lord coming to Sister mary's defence.

"You should show more respect young one". Said the night lord.

"Oh you such a big tough man to a guy who's completely restrained and incapacitated how bout you take off these restraints and I'll open your meat shirt". Said Franklin. 'Probably if I I had a tank'. Franklin thought to himself.

"Do not provoke my brother Sherman we've all had a long day lets just focus on getting out of here". Said Augusta sighing in frustration.

"Look Augusta was it. Listen man there's no way off the planet if you let us go I'll lead the sisters of battle in a different direction which will allow you to escape without obstacle". Said Franklin.

"Oh I don't think it will come to that brother but I do appreciate the sentiment". Said Augusta.

"Seriously you are only nine what can the nine of you do against two thousand Sisters of battle look pal your done this isn't going to end well for any of us. Just let us go and we'll pretend you were never here make up a cover story about I don't know... swamp gas and weather balloons and possibly a monkey with a las-gun because kids like that sort of thing. But you really need to let us go you accomplish nothing by not listening to me". Said Franklin frantically trying to convince the chaos raptor.

"Don't worry about your safety brother all has been taken care of now I said that I would regale you with tales about your family where should I begin". Said Augusta.

'Oh god are they just this deaf or are they doing it deliberately to piss me off'. Franklin cried in his mind.

"Come on you can't be serious!". Franklin struggled against his bonds even going as far as to try and chew through the straps that bonded his hands.

"Ow...". Franklin groaned quietly as his attempt to chew through his bonds failed.

"Brother please be calm we will not harm your harem they are your personal property now as our gift to you". Said Augusta.

"People cannot be Property! It's amoral". Said Franklin.

This gained a strange look from Augusta. 'damn they really did mess you up inside'. Thought Augusta.

"Look Franklin I know what will soothe you, your cold, exhausted and probably hungry we'll stop for the night and we'll have something to eat we'll bring in your new slaves to sit with you by the fire it will be fun". Said Augusta as if he was talking to an three year old child.

"Augusta I am going to drop some much needed Franklin wisdom upon your ass. I am fourteen years old not a toddler forget that fact again and my boot is going so far up your ceramite clad ass the water on my knee will clench your thirst". Said Franklin with a straight face.

"Oh... I'm sorry brother I didn't mean any disrespect, sigh... look all we want is to have you back in our lives is that so much to ask for". Said Augusta.

Franklin now feeling kinda like a dick at this point. "Look Gus I get where your coming from but when you arrived you lot just starting killing up the place. But honestly bro I don't even think that me going back is a good idea I'm just too different". Said Franklin trying to convince the massive night lord that it was in his best interests to let them go.

"How so brother". Was Augusta's response obviously not convinced.

"Well I'm not into female domination and torture like the rest of you". Said Franklin only to hear a cricket chirping while the night lords had unbelievable looks on their faces although you couldn't see them because of their helmets.

"What?". Said Franklin confused at their reactions.

"Oh... uh nothing it's nothing look there's a cave up ahead we can stop to rest there". Said Augusta as he took the group into the cave filled with hajersnips before gunfire erupted.

The night lords were using their chain weapons to saw up wood for a fire and building a camp within the cave. While the ones were collecting wood for the fire others were gathering meat from the dead hajersnips.

The nuns thought the night lords crazy if they thought they could light a fire with the water logged wood they brought in from outside. But a Night lord with a melta gun proved them wrong. By the throne that was hot.

With the fire blazing merrily now Franklin and the other two boys were now brought into the cave. The other two boys were gagged and bound like the nuns but Franklin was free to move around unrestrained being treated like the long lost brother he was.

The other boys were put to one side while Franklin was sat down right in the midst of the nuns and was told to do anything he liked to them. They looked at him with pleading eyes begging Franklin to do the right thing. Franklin reached for his knife and just untied them.

"Don't do anything don't provoke them or attempt to escape we are no match for them for now we wait eat and grow stronger". Franklin whispered to the nuns before going over to the other boys and freeing their bonds.

"None of them have eaten for several hours please feed them". Asked Franklin.

"Which ones the boys or the nuns". Asked Augusta.

"All of them". Said Franklin as he sat down by the fire.

"Franklin we came across an unusual warrior during that grand chase of ours. It seemed dead but alive what was that about". Asked Augusta trying to make conversation.

"Why the fuck not okay pansies listen up Big daddy Franklin is about to drop some kick ass wisdom upon your asses". Said Franklin getting the entire camp's attention.

"If you weren't aware Argus was engulfed by a huge war against a particularly vicious and brutal Ork warboss by the name of Brainblast Bumkrumpa. He was a weirdboy warboss and was unpredictable even by Ork standards but he was buttfucking crazy as well.

There were times where he was a strategical genius and other times where I've seen more intelligence from a squig. He was brutal, vicious, cunning and cruel it was a long and bloody war many died. Half way through the battle of Gravana valley the Imperial guard and the PDF forces sustained severe casualties and were running out of soldiers to send off to battle. That's when they began drafting every man, woman, and child who could hold a las-gun. This is how I joined the guard as a whiteshield. But even as time went the orks were pushing through the front lines and getting to close to home". Said Franklin staring into the fire.

"That's when Inquisitor Jiren Thraxx was brought onto the scene he had been working on a new weapon. He took the bodies of dead soldiers patched them up with a cybernetic exoskeleton and revived them some how most likely through the use of Xenos technology. He presented his work and was given the order for a live fire combat test but it failed miserably. The 'soldiers' couldn't tell friend from foe and they wiped out the guard in the area and most of the Inquisitor's retinue. The project was deemed a failure and when the methods of how Thraxx made the dead soldiers were discovered he was banished from the imperium or so the rumour goes. Those soldiers were for us Thraxx is a hardcore purist the worst of the worst with hundreds of thousands of bodies on his hands if you see him don't try to fight him he is insane and violently unpredictable with powerful weapons at his disposal it would be best to just avoid him". Said Franklin.

"wow Franklin I didn't know. Look here eat this you'll feel better". Said Augusta handing Franklin a cooked slab of Hajersnip meat.

Franklin took the meat and began eating it while an escape plan was in the works in the deepest reaches of his mind. he would need to be ready soon or the night lords would take them all away to a very bad place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Imperial Orphan. White shield Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The ownership and rights to warhammer 40K is owned by gamesworkshop and the story that inspired this one is owned by MA7 along with the oc main character of MA7's story**

**Chapter five.**

Franklin sat there eating by the fire while one of the night lords was whittling away at some branches to make canes for the nuns.

He had finished and threw the canes at the nuns feet. "Pleasure your master slaves". He ordered only to have Franklin kick the canes back to him. "Hand it to them nicely". Growled Franklin.

The night lord was taken aback at the young boy's demand. "What did you say". He asked.

"I said pick those up and hand them to the nuns nicely". Said Franklin his eyes dead locked on the night lord's.

The night lord growled at Franklin only to have him draw his knife and throw it into the ground between them. Augusta knew what was happening and put an end to it.

"Apologise". Said Augusta to the other night lord.

"What!?". Said the night lord in response.

"He has been co-operating for the time being do not give him reason to resist and if you don't stop staring at him like that he is going to take it as a challenge to him!". Augusta hissed quietly.

"We didn't come all this way to fail. He would have killed you the moment you took a step towards that knife if you were a normal human. I've heard tale that this is how Catachan jungle fighters settle disputes two fighters enter a circle with a knife in the centre. Only one leaves alive. While he may not have the power to kill you that doesn't mean he would have tried and that would make things more difficult for us and by proxy ME! SO APOLOGISE!". Augusta snarled.

"Fine... My apologies for being rude please take these canes ladies". Said the Night lord through clenched teeth.

Just then there was a noise. A loud growling hiss echoed through the air. The night lords and the nuns didn't now what it was but Franklin did. He went outside and saw the bloody entrails of the hajersnips they were eating outside the cave.

He ran back inside and looked to Augusta. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BURN THE BITS WE WEREN'T EATING!". Franklin shouted now a scared look on his face as he went to the box of looted weapons the night lords stole and pulled out Sister Superior Clementine's bolter and loaded it as well as taking some Krack grenades.

"Franklin what is going on". Asked Mother superior.

"These idiots didn't dispose of the hajersnip left overs properly that loud hissing noise you heard earlier was a Zolom the alpha predator of this planeeeeeeeeeeet!". Franklin yelled as he was yanked from the cave by what looked like a massive Snake's tail.

(Outside the cave)

"AAAAAH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!". Franklin screamed before the others heard gunfire. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!". Franklin roared as he fired at the massive reptile.

As Franklin fought he felt his body grow stronger as the battle went on his desire to defeat it was even more enhanced he was nothing but a belligerent hurricane of gunfire, explosions, ball kicking and foul language. It was a battle between man and beast to epic proportions for Franklin. But to others it sounded like a full blown all out war.

The night lords finally giving into curiosity as to what was going on ran outside and saw Franklin his right arm caught in the massive jaws of the Zolom while attempting to punch it to death. He tore his mangled arm from the beast's jaws and climbed onto the Zolom's head and opened fire with Sister superior Clementine's bolter right on top of the Zolom's skull.

"FUCKING DIE!". Franklin shouted as he pulled the grenades off his belt and crammed them into the hole he blew in the Zolom's skull. He jumped off the beast just before it's head exploded and he was sent flying landing on his already badly broken arm.

Franklin looked to his badly mangled arm groaning in pain. Just as he was standing up his arm began to turn black from his finger tips working it's way to his shoulder.

Everyone came running to see if Franklin was alright only to see Franklin cut off his now blackened arm with a power sword before kicking the blackened limb away only to see it turn to human flesh sludge.

Sister Mary came to look at Franklin and saw that the self inflicted wound had been cauterised by the power sword's energy field and that Franklin had passed out from the pain. Time went by before Franklin woke up again.

"Brother how do you feel". Asked Augusta.

"Like I went twelve rounds with a Zolom what happened". Said Franklin semi conscious.

"Well you fought and slew a giant hooded serpent creature it bit your arm and then it turned black which you then proceeded to cut off your arm to prevent the creature's venom from spreading to the rest of your body... Was the thing you killed a Zolom?". Said Augusta.

Franklin groaned. "Fucking brilliant so that did really happened". Said Franklin groggily.

"Don't worry brother we can get you a nice bionic when we returned to our ship". Said August.

"let me down I can walk under my own power". Franklin demanded.

"Brother I don't mean to demean you in front of your harem but maybe you should rest". Said Augusta.

"I've never needed anyone's help to walk before and I don't need it now so put me down! It's not like I can run off anywhere". Franklin demanded before he started to struggle.

Augusta put Franklin on the ground and he began to walk on his own. He had put on the bandana Sargent Major Arnold Reiger had given him since the arm it was tied to was now missing.

Franklin continued to walk despite the immense pain he was in fighting through it. The battle with the Zolom had left his short one arm, Several broken ribs, burns up and down his back, a fat lip and a mild headache. He was in no condition to do anything he was even surprised that he was still conscious. He had hoped that they would be stopping soon franklin so desperately needed to rest.

Augusta hated all the foot slogging they were doing he hadn't become a raptor to hike through the forest. Where was his sister Egg when they needed her. With her extraordinary psychic powers she could have just teleported Franklin right onto the bridge of their ship from his bed and they wouldn't have to be on the ground fighting at all.

But sadly his most powerful super psyker sister wasn't here with them and she wasn't coming back. The Family had a major falling out with Egg a few years ago. She wasn't exactly hostile to the family nowadays, just largely estranged and didn't want much to do with them ever since that greater daemon of Slaanesh had become a permanent addition to the war band. Not after what it did to her.

Augusta grumbled out loud about this only to have Franklin to scold him. "Man up and stop being such a pussy. I can hike through this forest with a partially bleeding stump, several broken bones, a concussion, bad burns on my back and a mild headache and I'm not even an astartes". Franklin snapped.

'Oh this is going to be a long and tiresome trip'. Thought Augusta sighing in grief.

Augusta had pushed the bitter memory from his mind and became focused. Without their super powered psyker the night lords would have to return to the basics to actually put in hard work to claim victories. Which shouldn't be a problem they were still Night lords.

And they still had Hyacinth and Violet and a few other powerful psykers providing psychic intel for them and mess with the minds of their enemies from afar. The girls were not overly powerful but working as a Choir they were able to incapacitate the sisters of battle.

They had the people and the skills to fight their own battles. They had everything they needed to extract Franklin back to the hidden ship in orbit. The chaos Tetrarch heavy lander shuttle was hidden under heavy camouflage at extraction point. They just had to some walking to get to it and then they could on their way to Home sweet home.

"Seriously big guy for one who boasts about being a bloodthirsty badass all the time you can be such a pussy". Said Franklin.

Augusta ignoring his brother's ranting for sometime was snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry brother I sort of missed that". Said Augusta.

Franklin sighed. "Of course you did". Said Franklin with depressed frustration.

"Hold on a minute did you just call me a pussy!". Asked Augusta agitated somewhat.

"Yep!". Said Franklin admitting it to his brother's face.

"And what evidence do you have to call me such things". Asked Augusta.

"When I was getting mangled by that Zolom the one you and your dullard friends brought down upon us where were you". Asked Franklin.

Augusta was silent because he knew there was no correct answer to that question.

"I'll tell you where you were. You were in the cave in the fetal position while I was getting bit mangled, mauled and severely poisoned! So from my somewhat Fair and unbiased judgement made by all the evidence shown I am safe to assume that you are in fact a pussy". Said Franklin angrily before he kept walking leaving his brother baffled.

The other night lords looked at him. "What I hate snakes". Augusta said defensively.

The rain picked up again and Franklin was walking with his nuns trying to keep them calm. He looked to the remaining two boys and all three of them took a triangular formation around the nuns.

Sister Mary was standing right next to Franklin drenched and cold her robes clinging to her rather shapely body leaving nothing to Franklin's imagination. Just then images of Franklin doing some pretty perverted things with Sister Mary appeared in his mind.

'Not again not now!'. Franklin cursed.

"Just give up think of all the pleasure you could experience... with her at your side". Violet's voice appeared in Franklin's mind again trying to tempt him.

Franklin snapped back to his senses. 'You almost had me once with your witchcraft woman but you will not win for I will resist you again'. Franklin thought.

"You will give in eventually so why fight it why deny who and what your are. I promise you that it will feel good. You are only denying yourself great pleasure, pleasure that you will feel eventually no matter how hard you fight it no matter how hard you resist. You know deep down at your core you are a creature of Slaanesh. You've always known it from earliest childhood that you were not like other boys that you loved pain and enjoyed submitting to female domination. You have tried ever so hard to be something your not and will never be and you know in your heart of hearts that it isn't working". Said Violet.

'I am not into pain or submission I will never submit to you or anyone'. Franklin argued back weakly in his exhausted state.

"You were born to be a Sevenson Night lord. To be sadomasochistic like a Sevenson Night lord. To get off on Pain and Fear like a Sevenson Night lord to worship the undivided powers of chaos but Slaanesh chief among them like a Sevenson Night lord. You are Sevenson Franklin, a 'breeder' as the other bands in the night lord legion call us. Slaanesh has blessed our menfolk Space marines with unnatural fertility our men are fertile, and oh how we breed! Other war bands must recruit new boys to become chaos space marines but not us, we sevensons breed our new recruits from our own loins!". Said violet.

'I am a child of the emperor of mankind and I will not renounce my lord. And unlike him you have no claim to my destiny!'. Argued Franklin fiercely.

"From the moment you were born you were destined to become a chaos space marine, you belong to us you have always belonged to us!, you are our property and we have come to reclaim what was stolen from us the emperor had no right to steal you from us!". Violet declared angrily.

Franklin just stopped in mid march. The air around him grew cold. "You have some nerve to say that you know what I am". He said out loud through gritted teeth.

"To dare to choose my path in life for me, to tell me that my choices are incorrect, to tell me what I am and to say that my life is a lie, TO DARE TO CALL ME YOUR PROPERTY! I AM FRANKLIN SEVENSON AND I AM MY OWN MAN!". Franklin roared as a bright light shone in his mind rending control of his thoughts from Violet.

"And know this Violet Smith Daughter of Sigmund and Tigerlily yes that's right 'I' know who you are and what you've done. I will never submit to anyone not to the powers of chaos, not to the night lords, not even slaanesh and especially Not. To. You". Franklin proclaimed loudly.

"Holy fuck where did that light and revelation come form. You didn't have those details about me in your mind. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! That was 'him' saying that wasn't it the Anathema! Oh fuck oh sweet merciful fuck!". Violet's psychic voice babbled with fear in Franklin's mind.

"Shit I just literally crapped my panties in fear, I didn't sign up for this shit I'm Fucking gone Violet out!". Violet's voice stammered in terrible fear before her presence disappeared.

Franklin blinked in disbelief for a moment before laughing in triumph. The emperor had answered his prayers and spoke through him as if he was a living Saint and felt that with the emperor's strength no power of hell could match him. Forgetting about his pain and exhaustion he turned to the night lords with a straight serious face.

The nuns and heretics were looking at him as if they could sense the sudden change within him and even the Night lords were spooked by the change.

"Violet what did you do to Franklin's brain he's going mental down here!". Augusta shouted into his vox.

Franklin turned to Augusta and took a sprinter's stance aiming himself right at his big brother.

"Franklin, what the fuck are you...". Augusta never got to finish his sentence as Franklin ran at him at breakneck speeds. Franklin now in front of Augusta was now holding a power sword the very same power sword his nephew Sherman had looted from Sister superior Clementine.

With a single swing the blade passed through Ceramite battle armour, skin, flesh and then finally bone. Augusta roared with betrayal and outrage as he fell on his back off his severed legs.

The other night lords tried to close in on franklin who swung wildly at them. He then turned to the nuns and two boys and used the sword to cut their bonds. "RUN!". Franklin Roared.

The Nuns, boys and Franklin made a break for the trees only to hear a harsh demonic voice snarl behind him. "You really are a fucking idiot Franklin!".

"I'd rather be an idiot than a pussy!". Franklin shouted back before a grenade fell in front of him.

"Grenade!". Franklin shouted as he jumped onto the grenade. A few seconds passed but there was nothing. "Shouldn't have there been a Franklin shattering kaboom... why wasn't there a Franklin shattering Kabom!". Franklin said worried as he got off the grenade and heard a loud hissing sound.

"IT'S A SLEEPING GAS Gren...". The Sister superior never got to finish before she and the others fell to the ground losing consciousness.

It took Franklin a little longer than the others but he too finally succumbed. " Dick... move... pussy...". Franklin drawled.

"Fucking stupid". Franklin heard a distorted voice behind him say before the depths of oblivion claimed him.

(In Franklin's dream)

Franklin woke up in a place completely devoid of light. "Not this place again". Franklin groaned.

"Your wrong Franklin this isn't the same place as last time". Came a voice.

Franklin turned around to see the Emperor sitting there behind him. "Rough day?". The emperor asked throwing Franklin a soda.

"You have no idea (PFFT!) thanks for helping me just then". Said Franklin cracking his drink open.

"Franklin I want to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly. Do you really hate your family". Asked the Emperor.

Franklin thought for a moment. "I can't say I don't know them very well but I can say they haven't made a terribly good first impression. You know with the whole barging in and killing everything that moves. My interactions with that violet Character make me think that they may be domineering like they planned my life for me and will give me a hard time if I don't turn out the way they wanted me to turn out. This is my life and I have no intention of handing over any semblance of control I mean I'm Franklin, I was born as Franklin, I lived and fought as Franklin, and I will die as Franklin and nothing else This is my life and it is my birthright to choose which path I walk". Said Franklin.

"Good answer your wise beyond your years my boy. Now how do you feel about Homosexuality and how it affects your believes in the imperial creed". Asked the emperor.

"I don't really have an opinion on Homosexuality. I mean if people can find love in this grim dark time I say good for them no one lives forever and the worse thing than dying is dying alone and unloved. And I think that the many echlisiarchs and Inquisitors that are such big homophobes are closet homos themselves and are just jealous that they can't express their sexuality". Said Franklin.

'Good good two out of three. Now for the final step'. Thought the emperor.

"Now what would you say if the Imperial creed was a lie". Asked the Emperor.

"I would be crushed that all I believed in my entire life was a lie". Said Franklin.

"But Franklin deep down you believed that the creed was a lie. You are not hateful or violently fanatic like many many others of the imperium. You see hatred as a worthless emotion tell me why that is". Asked The emperor.

"Because Hate can cloud one's better judgement. It leads one to make mistakes that lead to the death of the person who makes those mistakes. I mean we live in a grim dark future I have learned this first hand while fighting against the orks. And when I took on that Zolom earlier and lost my arm. And as for what recently happened with me and my brother there was nothing personal about it purely business. I am a soldier I was trained to take opportunity the moment it presented itself. If our roles were reversed he would have done the same as simple as that". Said Franklin.

"You impress me young Franklin to no end. Which is why I gave you access to my power". Said The emperor.

"What?". Said Franklin now confused.

"I'm saying Franklin is that you are a Living Saint. Not only that but you not just simply human anymore. It was time Humanity attained it's next stage of evolution starting with you. When we first met I granted you the gift of evolution. And I meant it you are now faster, stronger, smarter and tougher than the average human by at least ten times. I gave that gift to you because it would help you survive.

I have seen the future my boy and what I see I dread if the imperium doesn't change it's ways then the imperium will be no more it will die by the hatred that is so radically clings to. Your beliefs are the closest to the beliefs that the entire imperium of man had before I was entombed upon the golden throne so I believe you are the only one that can pull it off". Said the emperor.

"Okay I understand but I just have one question though". Said Franklin.

"Shoot". The emperor replied back".

"Where were you hiding the sodas". Asked Franklin.

"I dunno it's your dream kid". Said the Emperor shrugging his shoulders before leaving Franklin even more confused before disappearing into a flash of bright light.

(Back in the real world)

Franklin was still completely drugged out of his mind barely aware of anything. His head swam and he could hear voices talking to one another all around him. He was so tired and confused and could do nothing else but listen.

"Shit the little psycho cut off my legs! I still can't fucking believe it!". Shouted Augusta.

"Yeah and it was totally unprovoked too. Not even you are a big enough psycho to do something like that". Came one of the night lords.

"Oh yes he is. What about that time he put my dad in a coma for six weeks with an auto cannon". Said another night lord.

"That's different, that was provoked we were already brawling over that stuff with mum and just ended up with that thing in my hands and I used it without thinking it was a heat of the moment thing not cold blooded psycho like Franklin". Said Augusta.

"Okay what about that time you shot your sister". Asked Sherman who was now carrying Augusta.

"Again that was provoked she was mutilating my wife to the bone!". Augusta defended.

"Your crazy Slaaneshi cultist wife was loving every second of it. It was a bit of consensual fun worshipping slaanesh!". Sherman argued back.

"I didn't know that at the time! her rib cage was exposed to the air and there was blood everywhere. I honestly thought she was being murdered you tell me what would you do if you came home to see your wife getting murdered of course your going to shoot first and questions later in that Situation!". Augusta snapped.

"HeY... PuSsY... KeEp... It... DoWn... WiLl ya... SoM... ov... Us arrr tRyInG to Be UnCoNsCious here". Franklin slurred/mumbled before losing consciousness again.

"Is he awake". Asked Augusta.

"Nah he's still out with the sprites he inhaled enough tranquilliser to knock out at least five of those snake beasts the little shit killed before he took your legs. But getting back on track you mother wasn't impressed when she found out". Said Sherman.

"Yeah she was right pissed that her daughter was in hospital for all those weeks". Said Augusta.

"Weeks try months! What were you thinking using a bolter she was lucky to be alive!". Said Sherman.

"Yeah I know but come on that was years ago , ancient history. Mended things since then". Said Augusta.

"Yeah I guess your right". Said Sherman.

"Hey careful you bumped my stumps on a tree!". Said Augusta.

"Oh don't be such a baby". Said Sherman.

"Hey I am allowed to be sullen when someone cuts my fucking legs off!". Augusta Snapped.

"Come off it, your wife bites off your manhood every week! You are not about to tell me that you can't take a little pain". Said Sherman.

"I wish it was every week things haven't been the same since the children were born I'm lucky if she bites it off once a month". Augusta sighed a little depressed.

"Your such a freak. How do you even have any dick left". Asked Sherman.

"She's a surgeon remember she reattaches it immediately afterwards. You have to do it the right way if you want it reattached properly it's an art form". Said Augusta.

"Fucking Freaks how can you be into that". Asked Sherman.

"We don't ONLY do that, we mostly just do less extreme tortures the biting thing very occasional thing we do". Said Augusta.

"Yeeeaaah I'll stick with traditional tortures thank you very much". Said Sherman.

"Yeah that shit is crazy". Came one of the other night lords.

"Hey shut up! To each their own its just our thing okay stop judging!". Augusta snarled.

"Well my point is why are you complaining about your stump hitting a tree, you are fucking heavy, and should be grateful that we are both charitable and stupid enough to carry you and not just drop you and let you crawl back". Said Sherman.

"I just don't want tree dirt getting on my stumps". Said Augusta.

"Tree dirt?". Sherman retorted.

"Yeah you know all this crumbly bark and mildew and mossy stuff I just don't want it on my stumps". Said Augusta.

"Oh your such a baby Augusta". Groaned Sherman.

"I still can't believe he cut them off. Little psycho those imperials really fucked him up". Said Augusta.

"Yeah hey you think your wife can reattach them". Asked Sherman.

"Are you kidding by the time we slog it all the way back to the shuttle they'll be rotten by them Goddamnit I'm going to need bionics". Augusta complained.

"Hey Bionics aren't that bad I've had my arm for before you were in diapers and it works fine". Said Sid putting in his input.

" But how does that affect your torture life can it feel pain like a real arm". Asked Augusta.

"No doesn't have much in pain reception but it works in both battle and in every day life". Said Sid.

"Looks like your wife won't be able to torture your feet anymore". Said Sherman.

"Damn it! This is gonna seriously limit my torture life!". Augusta cried.

Franklin quietly roused awake without anyone noticing him. He couldn't understand the voices around him and was confused the bizarre word exchange. 'the fuck are these idiots talking about'. Franklin thought... barely.

"Any word of violet yet, she still freaked out?". Asked Augusta.

"Honestly I don't think they'll ever coax her out of the bathroom, apparently she locked herself in there and has just been sobbing shit about the false emperor ever since. Maybe she finally suffered a warp mishap and just flipped out". Said Sherman.

"Shit I hope she's okay we had a torture date set up for when we got back". Said Sid.

"Your dating my sister Now!?". Shouted Augusta.

"What if I am, I don't need your permission". Said Sid.

"You know her kids will hate you right". Said Augusta

"Yeah, her son's not best pleased but so what I'm dating her not him". Said Sid.

"She's a wild one on a torture date with those psychic powers of hers! she can stimulate so much pain right in your brain". Said Sherman remembering fonder times.

"Wait a minute you've dated my sister too!". Asked Augusta shocked.

"She's a grown woman who gives great torture. Half the war band has dated her". Said Sherman.

"I do not need to hear this shit about my sister!". Shouted Augusta trying to block it out.

"Well in any case, I hope she's okay". Said Sherman.

"What happened to her really". Asked Augusta.

"Not sure Hyacinth read her mind but is getting all weird and repeating what she saw. I don't know maybe it's a girl thing". Said Sherman.

"Maybe I hope she's still good for our date". Said Sid.

"Still my sister". Augusta groaned in frustration.

"Step sister actually". Sherman countered.

"I don't give a shit we grew up in the same household since we were like two, she's my sister!". Augusta Snapped.

"What are you saying you never". Sherman never got to finish that sentence.

"NO! By the gods NO! She's my sister!". Augusta yelled.

"Well what about that thing with mandy". Asked Sid.

"Oh shit I just knew you were going to bring that up! Just because I've been with some of my sisters doesn't mean I've been with all of them!". Said Augusta.

"Your such a hypocrite Augusta. You don't know what your missing". Said Sid.

"Might I remind you that I. AM. MARRIED!". Said Augusta slowly.

"So bring her too". Said Sid.

"I am not having this conversation!". Snapped Augusta.

Franklin didn't have a clue what they were on about. He was vaguely aware of his own body motion he was being carried. His arms and legs were bound in ropes and he could hear the soft sound of leaf litter compressing under huge weight of stealthy footfalls.

He then heard a burst of gun fire and a loud mooing sound followed by the noise of something absolutely huge crashing into the leaf litter.

"Damn Sarjops! That's the 30th one today". Said Sid.

"Actually that was the 28th one learn to count genius". Said Augusta.

"Whatever smart arse want me to drop your legless but and make you crawl back to the shuttle". Said Sid.

"Oh Har har!". Augusta retorted.

"Why are the so many goddamn critters about!". Complained Sid.

"Their not all that numerous compared to the thousands of Hajersnips we saw from before". Said Augusta.

"Well anyway there's your answer Sid basic biology lots of herbivores supports lots of carnivores that simple". Said Sherman.

"But I've seen Hajersnips on other planets too. Agri worlds farm them by the millions in dairies all over the segmentum Pacificus". Said Sid.

"We are in the segmentum pacificus you Dullard!". Said Augusta.

"I know that dummy! I'm just saying". Sid snapped back defensively.

"Just because their domesticated on other worlds doesn't mean that they aren't native to somewhere I think this is where Hajersnips come from". Said Sherman.

"No shit for real". Asked Augusta.

"Well strategic reports don't really mention anything on the biological history of hajersnips". Said Sherman.

"Oh Har har smart ass we can look it up when we get home". Said Augusta.

"Why wait I've got the girls on the vox right now just to ask them to look it up". Said Sherman.

"Hey mistress... Yes mistress I know I've been a bad boy... Yes I look forward to that mistress, please listen mistress... Can you look up where hajersnips come from... Yes I know it's a random request but we might suspect that this place might be their home world... Sure mistress please take your time...". Said Sherman conversing on the vox.

"Well anything?". Asked Augusta.

"Just wait a moment she's looking it up". Said Sherman.

For awhile they were quiet only hearing the sounds of the forest around them.

"Yes mistress... Oh so they do come from here I knew it!... Thank you mistress... I love you to mistress... Okay bye bye mistress". Said Sherman hanging up.

"See told you!". Said Sherman.

"Well fair enough when your right your right I guess". Said Augusta.

Franklin felt feeling come back into his face and it hurt a lot. "Fucking hell did anyone get the number of that bus". Franklin mumbled semiconscious.

"Hey Augusta looks like the little shit's waking up". Said Sid.

"Let's have a look". Asked Augusta.

Franklin felt his head being lifted up. And his eyelid being held open. He could only see a hazy grey blur of light.

"Nah he's still off with the sprites the lights are on but no one's home it takes awhile for those grenades to wear off normal humans". Said Augusta.

"Hey Franklin can you hear me?". Asked Augusta.

"Mmmth...".

"Nah he's not quite there yet, close but not yet lucid". Said Augusta

"Well if it's the same to you I'm kinda glad the little psycho gives me the creeps he just sets my hair on end". Said Sid.

"Yeah I know what you mean those nuns really fucked him up, turning him into one of them". Said Sherman.

"Look don't blame him boys once we get him home the girls can fix him and undo the brain washing done to him poor kid just doesn't know any better". Said Augusta.

"Well I hope so, I don't relish the thought of him getting a gene seed if he's just going to try and kill us all the time". Said Sid.

"Yeah and we can't wait much longer the kid's balls have dropped we've almost missed the implantation window". Said Sherman.

"Yeah your not wrong, we got him only just in time talk about cutting it close". Said Augusta.

"Look we the moment we get him back to the ship and have the big welcome, we get him on the operating table and get him implanted. Then we can undo all the stuff in his head later". Said Sherman.

"But is that safe though, what if he grows to be as big as Augusta". Asked Sid

"Oh shit your right that would be bad, but what can we do if we don't implant him now the kid won't grow properly". Said Sherman.

"Yeah after all the losses we suffered on this mission we'll need him to offset some of the losses it will be awhile until my sons are old enough. But hopefully the girls can do something with his mind so he doesn't go psycho like that again". Said Augusta.

"Yeah I hope they can help him poor kid's all fucked up". Said Sherman.

Franklin wrinkled his face, his delirious mind still swimming in a drugged fog. Trying to make sense of what was going on. His sight cleared only slightly, he heard the roar of aircraft in the air.

"Shit another squadron of lightning fighters it's like the whole Fucking order is after us". Said Sid.

"Yeah the game is up, the girls in orbit are hacking their vox encryption to follow their vox chatter. They found all the slaughtered checkpoints and Garrisons". Said Augusta.

"Oh fuck I've been to busy listening to your Grox shit I haven't checked the tactical reports on my eye piece! We have two fucking thousand Bolter bitches hunting us!". Said Sherman figuratively shitting his armour.

"Yeah so what". Said Augusta.

"We only number three hundred". Argued Sherman.

"So, we can take bolter bitches any day of the week". Said Augusta.

"YOU have no legs you couldn't take your wife in a pillow fight right now". Said Sherman.

"That's a slight exaggeration, and I'll have you know my pillow fighting skills are beyond compare". Said Augusta.

"Alright Smart arse how about I give you a pillow and leave your ass here to deal with the bolter bitches". Said Sherman.

"Quit bickering you two with all the dead hajersnip corpses we left around every predator for fifty miles will be between us and them all we have to do is evade the bolter bitches until we reach the shuttle". Said Sid.

"Yeah not to mention all the vox jammers we randomly dropped all over the forest. The bitches will waste time and ammo attacking the jammers, You all did remember to turn off your own vox jammers in your helmets right". Said Augusta.

"Of course we did you don't think anyone in our war band is that stupid". Asked Sherman.

"Yeah actually it wouldn't surprise me". Said Augusta.

Then all the raptors looked at Sid.

"The fuck are you all looking at me for?". Said Sid cluelessly.

"Just checked we're all clean our personal jammers are off, those bitches won't be able to track us that way". Said Sherman.

"Just as well... wait did anyone check the bolter bitch we captured check what her power armour is set to". Asked Augusta.

A few seconds of dead silence blew by.

"FUCK! YOU IDIOTS SMASH HER VOX NOW!". Roared Augusta.

Franklin heard frantic sounds of running followed the sound of machinery being smashed apart it was all surreal.

"We got it in time we need to pick up the pace let's get out of here boys we need to get out of here and meet up with the others at the shuttle". Said Sherman as all the raptors broke out into a fast run.

Franklin felt the person carrying him pick up speed. 'I can feel my mind returning to me... what the fuck happened and what did I drink?'. Franklin thought to himself.

He regained some feeling and movement in his neck and looked up and saw that a night lord was carrying him. 'Oh shit we got caught. Come on body I need you to move now more than ever!'. Franklin begged his battered body.

He saw several other night lords appear out of the heart of the forest joining up with the raptors many carrying people, boxes of weapons and supplies, others other night lords that had been injured in the ensuing combat and others with just their weapons in their hands. Franklin had never seen anyone carry such burdens at that speed.

Franklin turned his head the other way and saw that there was a shuttle before them he turned back and saw hundreds of battle sisters pursuing the night lords not far behind. Just then gunfire erupted.

Franklin looked up and finally found his voice.

"GRENADE!". He yelled just as a grenade fell and exploded as it hit the ground.

The blast was close to him and the night lord carrying him. While the blast didn't harm him the shrapnel from the grenade did a couple shards found their way into Franklin's side and right lung another found it's home in Franklin's right eye.

"GAAHH! MY EYE!". He shouted as the jagged piece of shrapnel sheared its way through Franklin's face and eyeball scarring his face and completely ruining his right eye.

Sister Mary screamed into her gag as she saw Franklin hit by the grenade. She struggled to get free from the night lord and protect her baby. But was found wanting.

"Shit Augusta Franklin got hit by a grenade! Man he's torn up pretty badly!". Said Sherman.

"Shuttle this is ground team. Requesting immediate extraction and medical teams to receive injured how copy!". Shouted Augusta into his vox.

"We read you loud and clear ground team. Coming in for extraction!". The shuttle laid down some cover fire before landing. The night lords boarded the shuttle and the med crews saw to the wounded.

'Emperor please, Please let him live! Don't let him die like this!'. Sister Mary begged in her mind watching as Franklin's unconscious form was receiving emergency first aid.

"Worry not child the boy will not die here today. Have faith both in me and in him". Came an angelic voice in her mind.

'my god emperor thank you'. Sister Mary sobbed knowing Franklin would survive. Her faith was now more powerful and iron clad then ever. The emperor said Franklin was going to make it and she damn well believed it.

The shuttle took off under fire and managed to break orbit. The night lords were home free. The medic came to Augusta to report.

"How is he". Asked Augusta.

"Bad that grenade blast sent shrapnel into his lungs heart and right eye. We can keep him alive for now but he will need proper medical treatment if he is to survive. Also we weren't able to save his right eye the shrapnel sheared it in two he will be blind in that eye forever unless we can get him a bionic replacement". Said the medic.

"Make contact with the asylum. And tell them to prepare to receive wounded". Said Augusta.

The shuttle docked with the nightmare asylum and everyone got off Franklin was rushed to the apothicarium with Augusta and the others.

"Someone inform his parents now". Augusta ordered.

Wendy, Octavia, and Chaos lord Luke Sevenson were called to the apothicarium were Franklin laid on a operating table bleeding and all fucked up.

"I can't believe this little shit cut off my Augusta's Legs I would love to do so in return!". Came a small angry oriental voice.

"Please Lilling don't hurt my baby!". Cried Wendy who was sitting in the operating theatre.

"Yes yes Mother in law I'm just pissed at what happened". Said Lilling.

"I'm sorry Lilling please don't hurt him he didn't know what he was doing the imperials brainwashed him". Said Wendy desperate to protect her long lost son from the crazy demented surgeon.

"I know I know... maybe just a toe". Said Lilling quickly.

Which resulted in Wendy crying even harder.

"Lilling please my brother didn't know any better he has had a harsh life please forgive him and help him". Said Augusta who was lying on the other table opposite to the unconscious Franklin giving lilling the adorable pleading eyes look the very pleading eyes look Augusta knew Lilling couldn't say no too.

"Very well but he had better not anger me again". Said Lilling as She got to work.

The surgery was long and arduous and Franklin nearly died during the procedure his body may have been tougher than a normal human's but a piece of shrapnal in the brain was still lethal to anyone no matter how tough you were. but thankfully in Franklin's case the shrapnel stopped mere milimetres from piercing his brain.

"I have removed the shrapnel from his heart lungs and eye. Bring in tech priestess Labia let's get those implants in him. Said priestess walked in with a new bionic eye and right arm. The attachment procedure was easily enough done. Franklin was now whole again so to speak. When he was ready to be discharged he was taken to the bowels of the ship deep in the darkness. Maybe a few hours wondering aimlessly in the dark would adjust his attitude.

(Several hours later)

Franklin woke up and his bionic eye activated allowing him to see in the dark he also saw his new arm. "Well that's new but not entirely unwelcome now to get out of this place". Said Franklin before he saw a massive maggot the size of a rat ooze by him.

"That shit is nasty". Said Franklin as he saw the entire floor was covered in huge maggots and bugs. He walked on ignoring the crusty squishing sounds as he walked by. He almost gagged at the ripe stench of rotting meat.

"Okay that shit is seriously nasty". Said Franklin as he found a dead body being eaten by thousands of tiny maggots. He continued to walk on until a three man group of night lords suddenly appeared from the darkness.

"We call this ship the nightmare asylum fitting don't you think we throw prisoners in the middle and leave them suddenly alone. Watching them go mad slowly in the dark taking bets on how long it takes them to crack". Said the lead night lord

Franklin didn't say anything not dignifying the psychotic admission with a response.

"Nothing not even a peep wow your as tough as I heard kid. But be thankful that the girls are waiting for you because I would leave you in here for awhile until you get an attitude adjustment". Said the night lord.

"My new eye has night vision dude your threat wouldn't have worked anyway. Look can we just get this over with I am sore and have a headache that could kill a Squiggoth at a hundred paces". Franklin moaned in pain.

"Just know this if you pull any of that psycho bullshit you did back on the planet we'll toss one of your precious nuns in here and leave her here this place has two hundred floors of deck to get lost in and the walls swallow up sound. We drop a nun in here and you will never find her before she goes mad". Threatened the night lord with full certainty.

"Okay fine you have my word stop posing geez now can we get out of here it stinks in here". Said Franklin as the smell of death and rotting decay was making him sick.

"Come let us leave this maggoty maze the dark maze is vast but it isn't the only part of the ship. We don't keep our women and children in this filth the living quarters are actually quite nice the girls keep our homes nice for us". Said the lead night lord in a friendlier tone.

They continued to walk and the air became less foul. Franklin was lead through many corners until the air became odourless and until he saw a light a dim but unmistakable light.

As they grew closer to the light Franklin saw that here were more than just three night lords behind him. Over fifty were in there with him.

"What the hell man there were more of you in here how! How did I not sense you or hear you for that matter". Franklin asked shocked that he didn't pick up on it.

"We're night lords it's what we do". Said the night lord.

Franklin was ushered through the extremely dim light where he was met with a gigantic room full of scantily leather clad women. Cheering, crying and welcoming him home holding banners saying welcome home Franklin in ecstatic chorus.

Franklin didn't know what to say. He had never seen so many women in one place at one time. Franklin blinked in confusion trying to see if it was real or not. He had barely taken it all in when the most beautiful woman in attendance rushed over hurling her scantily clad self at his person pulling him into a tight hug feverishly kissing his head while crying a non ending deluge of tears of happiness.

"MY BABY! MY BABY BOY!". She sobbed in joy.

Franklin felt like his heart was breaking into a trillion pieces.

This woman was his mother and she loved him Franklin had tears of his own falling as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Imperial Orphan. White shield Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The ownership and rights to warhammer 40K is owned by gamesworkshop and the story that inspired this one is owned by MA7 along with the oc main character of MA7's story**

**Chapter six.**

Here stood Wendy Sevenson bawling her eyes out in joy at the safe return of her son currently crushing him in a motherly love hug of DOOM. And here hangs Franklin Sevenson who is now unconscious from the pain of his broken ribs being crushed in Wendy's motherly love hug of DOOM softly begging for death to end the pain.

Wendy soon realised Franklin was unconscious and screamed letting him go so first aid could be administered Franklin promptly regained consciousness three minutes later.

"COUGH COUGH!... ow". He mumbled pitifully.

"Here kid this will help with the pain". Said a Night lord handing Franklin a green tube ;3.

Franklin took the tube and inhaled from it taking a very deep breath. The effect was instant.

"Damn that's good shit". Said Franklin.

"So your her... you really are my mother?". Asked Franklin.

"Yes baby boy I'm really your mother". Said Wendy wiping her tears.

"Look I... I know and understand just how much effort and suffering was put into bringing me here but there is something I think you should know about me before we all get too attached to one another". Said Franklin carefully.

"Your gay huh well that doesn't bother me one bit baby boy Mommy loves you just as you are". Said Wendy supportively.

"What? NO! By the blessed golden throne NO! I'm not gay and before anyone says anything I'm not a homophobic blind fanatic. Everyone deserves to love someone in this dark grim time we are all in. No I'm not gay what I was going to say is I'm not into torture or submission and I don't get off pain and fear in fact pain and fear are among the top five things that well in my opinion ruin the mood so to speak". Said Franklin.

That statement alone silenced the entire room and everyone in it.

Franklin looking a little ashamed and embarrassed shifted in place a little.

"I thought it important to get that off my chest so... yeah if's that a problem for anyone you can just drop me and the other two boys and the nuns you brought with me on a imperium world I won't mind or hold it against you for doing so". Said Franklin.

Wendy now proceeded to start bawling again but in greater volumes.

"Those Imperial bastards have brainwashed my poor babyhyhyhy!". Wendy wailed even harder now.

Franklin was taken back to the infirmary to have a psych evaluation done on him.

(At the Apothicarion)

"So you don't like pain huh well let's see what we can do to fix that little problem". Said Lilling before shocking Franklin with a stun prod.

"OW!". Franklin indignantly shouted.

"Tell me did you not enjoy that". Asked Lilling with a cruel and sadistic smile on her face.

"NO! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SHOCKING ME OUT OF THE BLUE!". Franklin shouted now pissed off.

"So your telling me you didn't feel aroused from that exquisite pain". Asked Lilling.

"No but I can tell you that it's pissing me off! And will promptly leave you receiving my boot up your scrawny ass if you so much as SHOCK ME AGAIN!". Shouted Franklin.

Lilling shocked him again for good measure only to have Franklin bite her hand forcing her to drop the shock baton as he was fully restrained to an operating table.

"OW GODDAMNIT!". Franklin yelled.

"OW HE F*CKING BIT ME!". Lilling shouted holding her now slightly bleeding hand.

Franklin was thrown into a holding cell for an attitude adjustment. While he sat there doing nothing an Astartes came up to his cell quietly as not to be heard.

"Tell me space marine who are you". Asked Franklin.

"I am chaos lord Luke Sevenson and Franklin I am your father". Said Luke Sevenson.

"Where have I heard that line before... Ok dad can I ask why am I being held". Asked Franklin.

"My son I know your new but we do not assault women here it is a very harshly punishable crime". Said Luke.

"But she shocked me with a shock prod!. It hurt a lot those things hurt a lot and no it wasn't enjoyable and I didn't assault her I barely nipped her hand just enough to make her drop the prod prevent her from electrocuting me again". Said Franklin not understanding that what he did was not tolerated in Sevenson society.

"Look Franklin I know you don't understand the severity of your actions being its your first day here. But it took a lot to keep Lilling from pressing charges it's just a few weeks I'll visit as you every few days as well your mother and other family members. And I'll try to get everyone to understand that your different from us so this doesn't happen again". Said Luke as he walked off.

'the poor boy is more damaged then we feared him to be. To hate pain that's not the sevenson way not the sevenson way at all'. Thought Luke.

(With lilling)

Lilling grumbled and cursed as she made her way home she was tired and still upset that Franklin bit her. Having to give herself stitches, a rabies and a tetanus shot she came home her hand all bound in bandages.

The moment she opened the door she was scrummed by a mob of happy children all cheering the word. "Mummy!". As the tackled into her giving her big hugs.

"Mummy's tired where's your father". Asked Lilling.

And the children cheerfully answered all in perfect unison. "Daddy's fucking the slave nannies". In voices to sweet and innocent for such words.

Lilling fumed bright crimson at this, utterly outraged! Well now for one thing at least She now understood why NO WONDER the children were running wild, without the husband stealing slave nannies watching them.

Someone was going to die she wasn't quite sure who she wanted to kill the most right now but judging from the moaning coming from her bedroom she knew exactly where to find them.

SO DEAD!

Actually death was to good for them.

The outraged Lilling waded through her out of control children and stormed towards the bedroom in a blind fury figurative steam blowing out her ears as she followed the sounds of her husband passionately cheating on her with other women.

She kicked the bedroom door open to find all the slave nannies naked and in bed with her husband Augusta one was in the act of sucking his very hard penis.

"Lilling!". Augusta stammered with the expressions of Shock, surprise and pre death fear all over his soon-to-be-dead face.

"Augusta HOW DARE YOU!". Lilling roared in her high pitched voice.

"Lilling...". Augusta replied guiltily in a small quiet voice.

Lilling losing her shit began roaring in fury again and all manner of things start flying around the room mostly in the direction of Augusta. The slave nannies yelped in fear as metal vases, jewellery boxes, and makeup pieces flew around and at them causing them to make for the exit at all haste while dodging a hail of angrily thrown projectiles.

Lilling roared as she searched all around her for more things to throw.

"Lilling! Lilling calm down!". Augusta stammered desperately.

"YOU, FUCKING, BASTARD!". Lilling Screeched as she started throwing her shoes at him from her shoe stand.

"I'm sorry!". Augusta pleaded.

This only served to make Lilling angrier.

"YOUR SORRY?".

"I won't do it again!". Augusta promised hoping it would defuse her wrath. Sadly he was wrong.

"Of course you won't because I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!". Lilling shouted plucking a scalpel from her medical back and launched herself at her shit of a husband.

She stabbed him right in the chest the tiny blade piercing his left pectoral muscle! She stabbed him again and again and again.

Augusta began moaning masochistically in pleasure of the pain caused by the stabs.

Lilling spat with rage and threw the scalpel at Augusta's face which harmlessly bounced off his thick skull. She then began to slap Augusta repeatedly in the face with her tiny hands tiny little fast womanly slaps with all the meagre power of her thin little arms doing absolutely no damage whatsoever to the giant Astartes.

Lilling gave up slapping and balled her tiny fists and feebly pummelled at Augusta's fully healed bare chest until she broke down into angry tears, feeling so completely powerless and too tired to go on.

Lilling felt Augusta's muscular arms wrap around her tiny body holding her gently to his chest while she sobbed herself out. He began rocking her back and forth on her chest as she just sobbed in exhaustion. She was too tired to keep attacking him and wanted to sleep more than anything in the world.

"You bastard...". She managed weakly as the gentle rocking continued to soporifically sap away her struggles, until she just lay there in his arms to exhausted to fight her fatigue any longer. The gentle rocking motion continued until she fell asleep.

Doctor Lilling Sevenson woke up groggily an unknown amount of time later and rolled over to look for Augusta in bed. She had the strangest sense she was mad at him for….. for... uhh?.

The memories of yesterday were too hazy from fatigue she couldn't even remember how far she got through Franklin's psych evaluation and responsive stimuli tests. Lilling sighed, she worked to hard.

She felt around the bed looking for Augusta as she blinked groggily, she wanted her beloved husband to spoon her in bed like he sometimes did.

"Augusta". Lilling asked sleepily in her high pitched voice. "Augusta I want cuddles".

There was no reply.

Lilling cleared her eyes and checked the bed Augusta was not there and had apparently gotten up.

Lilling grumbled as she hugged a pillow, still only barely conscious. She checked the clock, the time was... It was...

What it was was TOO fucking early for Augusta to have gotten up already without a real good reason. Now she was positive she was angry at Augusta for something. He only disappeared like this when she was mad at him.

He would be back, he always came back eventually but not until her anger was gone and replaced with just missing him. Lilling grumbled, with exception of her kids Augusta was the only person who could actually survive pissing Lilling off on a daily basis. No matter how much she wanted to kill him sometimes when her temper flared, in a few days time she always found herself crawling back to him back into the relationship.

Augusta just had a power over her. Something that just made her come crawling back for more no matter what he did. It was a dysfunctional relationship but one she was addicted too.

Lilling sighed. 'Oh Augusta be still my beating heart, what is it about you that I am so addicted to'. She thought to herself.

She already knew the answer, it was because Augusta was the only boyfriend she had ever had, followed by the only husband she had ever had. He was her childhood sweetheart, the only relationship she ever had. They had even been kissing friends before Augusta became a neophyte.

Lilling had learned to kiss with Augusta. When they were only four years old they had played kissing games while running on the decks with other children they had seen slaaneshi adults kissing and just imitated them the way small children do. It had felt nice...

Lilling was the daughter of... well she didn't know all she did know is that her father was beyond beyond him being the same ethnic group as her mother. But her mother was a hereditary chaos cultist servant of the night lords legion, with a family line of hereditary service going back ten thousand years.

Lilling had been born into the cult of 'the Kilimanjaro' which had sworn itself into the service of the night lords by ten thousand years of duty. The kilimanjaro population had always been predominantly oriental, most having last names like wong, wang, chan and chin breeding amongst themselves mostly for ten thousand years.

Liling had always played with sevensons as a child. The children of low and high standing always played together in the decks the way children always do. The Sevensons always had the better toys, nicer food, to be invited to a sleepover with a sevenson child was always been the best fun.

Augusta had been Lilling's own special Sevenson friend, forever inviting her over to sleep over. They had slept in the same bed playing their kissing games. They had kissed constantly right up until Augusta was replaced with acidic venom. Actually this had slowed them down. Lilling had to get a lot of plastic surgery to repair all the acid burns.

In fact Lilling had gotten so many acid burns that she had been forced to undergo drastic surgical procedures to make her flesh permanently immune to his venom just to let her kiss her husband like any normal wife.

Kissing wasn't the only thing she learned to do with Augusta in bed. She had learned to do everything in bed with Augusta! You name it she lost it to Augusta, he was her first in everything.

The only thing she had to get used to was Augusta's continued increasing size until taking it became second nature. She sighed as she hugged her pillow. She honestly couldn't remember what Augusta did to piss her off so much this time and just wanted to be cuddled right now! Stupid man had ruined her for other men.

It didn't matter if she remembered or not what Augusta did to piss her off so much she knew as well as Augusta did know she would as she always did come crawling back eventually to him in a few days so why even bother.

They had kids, they were married, they had been together forever and had a nice thing going. The sex and torture was fantastic beyond words. And most importantly she loved him absolutely. Whatever he did to piss her off couldn't have been bigger than all the good stuff in their marriage.

And then she remembered in full and graphic detail what Augusta did.

"AUGUSTA!".

Said Night lord was wisely avoiding his surgical dominatrix wife for the time being and was instead spending some time to visit his little brother Franklin in his holding cell. There he was Standing on both his bionic legs outside the metre thick heavily warded armoured glass of the visitor's window to Franklins comfortable cell.

Augusta had not dared to wake up Lilling by putting on his defiled power armour. Managing to tip toe out of the bedroom in nothing but a pair of grey boxer shorts he managed to pick up before stealthily leaving his home to visit Franklin which showed off his rather intimidating bulk and appearance.

"You seem familiar have we met". Asked Franklin not even looking up from his book before closing it and throwing it in the bin. "Twilight sucks balls bah such horrible literature". Said Franklin.

Augusta saw the wards in place working they had not spared no expense reinforcing it. Not even his sister Egg had a chance to break out of it.

"It is I Augusta your older brother". Said Augusta.

"Oh yeah the pussy who cheap shot me with that gas grenade. How did it feel to make me look bad in front of my people". Said Franklin.

"It's not just that Franklin you have to understand I did what I did for your own good and protection and it was the only thing I could do I didn't want to hurt you. I could have had you punished for removing my legs the way you did but I didn't". Said Augusta.

"Look I may be a kid but I'm not stupid Augusta I have heard all about the night lords in stories told to me as a child I know what you are all about. As for me cutting off your legs that wasn't personal and you know it to be true". Said Franklin.

"Oh Come on you expect me to buy that brother". Augusta scoffed.

"Fuck you ass hole and get off your high horse. I was trained as a soldier just like you I was trained to seize an opportunity the moment it reveals itself and when it did I seized it. And I do feel bad about it. But that battle was started by you and your little cultist friends not me". Said Franklin.

"What were we supposed to Franklin just leave you in there or walk up to the Impirialists had you locked in a child torture facility and ask them if we could have you back!". Said Augusta.

"No obviously but just appearing out of nowhere shooting up the place killing everything in sight doesn't help your case you big Doughnut!". Yelled Franklin.

"Brother we had to get you out of that child torture facility. We just had too". Said Augusta.

"Look I'm not saying that I don't appreciate the sentiment Gus because I do but I would have been fine". Said Franklin.

"You really expect us to believe that brother". Asked Augusta.

"Yes! Gus I am not like other kids okay. I'm far tougher then most fully grown men. Look I forgave them for what they did to me a long time ago brother it's high time you did as well". Said Franklin.

"They took from us a child MY brother and returned a damaged soul who does nothing but suffer HOW am I to forgive that! How are we are to forgive that!". Augusta snarled.

"Easy brother just let it go it's as simple as letting your hand open and letting it drop to the floor. I did it and I'm just a fourteen year old kid so how hard would it be for you to do it". Said Franklin quietly.

Augusta was silent for a long time which only made Franklin sigh. "So my own brother won't even try to let go of the hate. How do you expect me to be with this family if no one is going to even try to understand me, it was Hatred and anger that ruined the Imperium brother the very same type of hatred you have for them that you refuse to let go. I abandoned hatred a long time ago and since then my life wasn't so miserable". Said Franklin with enlightened wisdom.

"If that's so what about the aliens you hate so much". Asked Augusta.

"You do not know the orks as I do pal. They have no purpose in life but to enjoy never ending war to them it is food, it is water, it is the very substance that gives them life. They were a mistake made upon the galaxy they bring death and annihilation everywhere they go". Said Franklin.

"For eight years I fought just to earn the right to survive to see the next day many people died people I knew so much was taken from me by the orks. Yes I do still hate them I never said I was perfect but I don't let my hatred for them rule over me or my judgement". Said Franklin.

"Look Franklin I know we had a rough start, any way we can start fresh you and I, no more past grievances?". Asked Augusta.

"Get them to let me out and to stop trying to convince me that I'm crazy and need help and I will consider your request. Augusta you know I'm in my right mind you battled me on Argus you tell me were those strategies of a crazy person". Said Franklin.

"I can't do that Franklin I don't have clearance to do so. Please just wait a little longer it will all be okay soon I promise". Said Augusta trying to assure his brother.

"AUGUSTA!". A tiny high pitched voice roared rather angrily.

"Uh-oh gotta go Franklin I'll visit again soon". Said Augusta making a hasty retreat.

"No no no no no no! You can't leave me in here! HEY!". Shouted Franklin beating on the glass window.

(one week later)

At the visiting window the strong and mighty Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson felt more than a little emasculated at the moment. As he scratched his new anatomically correct surgically implanted vagina curtesy of his diabolically cruel surgical dominatrix wife Liling. The woman's makeup and the pink sundress Liling dominantly commanded him to wear also wasn't making him feel to good about his masculinity right about now.

Franklin was gaping at Augusta with a completely flabbergasted and 'WHAT THE FUCK!' look on his face that Augusta was to humiliated to describe in detail, By Slaanesh it was so humiliating. As it turns out Liling didn't

"Pffffff! Hahahahahah oh god oh god hahahahahahaha". Franklin laughed at Augusta.

"Hilarious yep that's right get it out of your system". Said Augusta far from impressed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hehehaahaha! haaaaaa... okay I'm good now... Pffffffffff Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!". Franklin broke out in laughter until his sides hurt...

"AH My ribs!". Franklin cried out in pain.

"Yeah not so funny now is it". Said Augusta.

"Look don't get pissy your obviously being punished for something or you wouldn't be here wearing that. So what did you do". Said Franklin taking a bite of his morning meal.

"I slept with the slave nannies behind my wife's back". Said Augusta quietly.

Franklin looked at him for a moment then shook his head.

"You need to get a soul big guy I mean I can't blame her for being angry and neither can you I mean your the one who dug this hole while thinking with your dick seems to be a common thing around here". Said Franklin.

"Yeah I admit I fucked up with my wife and now I am paying dearly for it". Said Augusta.

"And you twats think I'm the crazy sick one". Franklin grumbled rather grumpily.

"Franklin what is your problem!". Augusta finally having enough of Franklin's attitude shouted at his brother through the visitors window.

"I have been shocked, I have been prodded, I have been scanned and experimented on. By that scrawny lab monkey that works here attempting to try and find and then fix problem or flaw that needs fixing that doesn't exist!". Franklin shouted punching the window with his bionic and leaving a small crack in it.

"There is nothing wrong with me. All I said is that I wasn't into torture or submission and that I didn't get off on pain and fear and everyone around me starts losing their minds and yet I'M THE ONE THAT GETS THROWN INTO A PADDED CELL!". Franklin roared so loud it almost deafened the staff on duty.

"That scrawny lab monkey happens to be my wife!". Augusta snapped crossly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up your saying that tiny woman is your wife the same wife that humbled you so easily". Franklin asking almost not believing him.

"Yes...". Augusta admitted shamefully.

"Wow you are pathetic may as well stamp doormat on your forehead considering she's barely bigger than a child and trust me right now that is saying volumes about your supposedly self boasted manhood". Said Franklin.

Augusta fumed at this insult and was about to angrily lift up his dress and let his manhood's size defend itself until he realised that it was still sitting in his wife's handbag. 'Goddamnit Liling!'. Augusta roared in his mind.

Augusta readjusted his dress to hide his new vagina from Franklin's sight to avoid making the humiliation from getting worse and just let the insults go unchallenged.

"I mean is she even old enough to be your wife let alone a doctor what is she fourteen". Said Franklin with judgement in his eyes aimed right at Augusta.

"She's twenty eight slightly older than I am no matter what she looks like". Augusta defended angrily.

"STOP assuming all this bad stuff about me!". Augusta said before Franklin could add on anything else.

"Pot, kettle have you met". Said Franklin.

"The hell's that supposed to mean!". Augusta all but yelled.

"You along with everyone on this ship think I am crazy that I'm mentally ill because of the fact I'm not into the same stuff you are and for that I've been locked up in this hole in the wall being experimented by your sadistic and demented wife trying to fix a problem that doesn't Exist! I want out of here Augusta and I want it now. If they come for me again I swear I'll gut myself just to escape it I fucking swear it!". Franklin snapped.

"Franklin enou...".

"FUCK OFF! Go and get someone who will actually help me do you enjoy this watching me like this in here... of course you do you Sevensons are into this sort of thing". Said Franklin cutting Augusta short before he moved away from the visitors window.

Augusta just left quietly not wanting to continue the argument.

(With wendy)

"I cannot thank you enough Labia your magnificent bionics saved my son from being a cripple for the rest of his life. I'm just worried about his mental condition". Said Wendy.

"What happened". Asked Labia.

"He came up to me and told me he wasn't into torture and submission completely straight faced calm as a cucumber. I broke down and he was sent to the apothicarion for a psych evaluation. Franklin apparently grew tired of the tests and bit Liling on the hand and he's been in confinement ever since every time Augusta goes to visit him Franklin becomes more and more aggressive towards everyone I'm at loss of what to do". Said Wendy.

"Have you seen him since he was admitted". Said Labia.

"I haven't had the heart too I wouldn't know what to say to him". Said Wendy as she started to cry.

"I can't tell you what to do sweetie but you should go see him go and try to let him know it's alright now I have to go be sure to put my custom servitor back in it's recharge pod". Said Labia as her image disappeared and what was left was a female servitor with no cognitive functions other than to follow orders and used as a communicative intermediary.

Wendy ordered it to return to it's recharge pod and wend to see Franklin.

(Back at the apothocarion)

Franklin was struggling with the orderlies having killing one and crippling and grievously injuring the other two refusing to come out of his cell.

"No FUCK YOU". Franklin shouted.

Liling send in more of her orderlies only to see them get flung out violently by Franklin. Liling saw Wendy walk in seeing the orderlies being thrashed about like rag dolls.

"What's going on here". Wendy demanded.

"Franklin is refusing to come out of his cell and refuses to follow instructions mother in law. I have sent in the orderlies to subdue him but those incompetent fools seem to be having trouble we were about to run him through a reflex and pain sensory test when he got free and started running amok for your own safety mother in law I suggest you stay back he is out of control and we might have to sedate him". Said Liling.

"Look let me talk to him okay I think I can get him to calm down". Said Wendy as she ran to see Franklin.

"Franklin! Stop this now!". Shouted Wendy.

Franklin looked to see her and dropped the orderly who was barely alive.

"Please Franklin stop this we just want what's best for you your family is trying to help you don't you see that". Said Wendy on the verge of tears.

"What I see is a deranged sadistic lab monkey having a field day with me as her test animal. If you cared you would have stopped her and let me out of here you would have don't deny it. She has been torturing me nonstop! Using all kinds of cruel and madness inducing methods to make me suffer. Electroshock, sleep deprivation, sensory deprivation, water boarding, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!". Franklin cried slumped up against a wall curled up into a little ball crying freely without restraint.

Wendy ran from the obervation deck to where Franklin was and embraced him in a cuddle.

"Shhhhh there there I'm here baby I'm here its okay their going to stop now its over but I need you to go back to your room Franklin you must cooperate it's the only way your leaving okay". Said Wendy.

Franklin sobbed quietly as he nodded before returning to his cell. Wendy returned to see Liling. "No more tests Liling we're finishing it now get Hyacinth down here I don't care what my son isn't into anymore I just want him back". Said Wendy in a dominant tone that left no room for argument and liling knew better then to argue with Wendy.

Chaos lord Luke Sevenson had heard what had happened with Franklin and to say he was not happy was an understatement. He went to visit his son who was now back in his cell he walked in to see Liling and the remaining orderlies along with her surgical minions cleaning up the mess Franklin had made.

"hello Franklin its me your father". Said Luke.

Franklin tiredly looked at him.

"Your mother and I have arranged to get you out of this place Franklin we've set up a meeting with one of our most skilled psykers their going to heal the damage done to your mind from the tests you were subjected too here and after that you can come home finally. You'll be spending time at your mothers at first and then time at my home your nuns are fine and eagerly await your return so I need you to be well behaved alright". Said Luke hoping for a response.

"Okay dad whatever you want". Franklin said Quietly

"Good I will have some food sent to you try to eat something son you will need your strength". Said Luke before leaving.

Luke walked by before passing Liling. "His mother and I are far from pleased Liling if you've damaged my son beyond healing I will see to it personally that you answer to the matriarch herself". Luke left the quiet threat with liling as he walked away.

(a few light years away on Jiren Thraxx's ship)

"Inquisitor Thraxx our spy onboard the Sevenson's vessel has reported that Franklin has received a bionic optical implant with built in vox capabilities. We can now fully target his mind directly with the psychic scourge". Said a servant of Jiren thraxx.

"Excellent have the weapon prepared for activation and someone notify Akan that his Target/test subject has recovered enough to continue the experiment. I want to see first hand the limits of Akan's enhanced psychic abilities. And that he is to make the boy suffer like the filthy spawn of a heretic he is order our spy to upload the mental programming into the brat once the upload is done we can unleash him upon his own family their suffering will be most entertaining". Said Thraxx.

"Yes Inquisitor Thraxx". Said the crewman.

(Back with Franklin)

Franklin was supposed to be in the apothicarion's main office but was out cold after Liling tried to prep Franklin for his gene seed operation still not trusting Liling Franklin resisted passionately until he was piled on and sedated.

Liling's minions dragged Franklin to the operating theatre to begin his transformation into a night lord.

"

]


	7. Chapter 7

**Imperial Orphan. White shield Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The ownership and rights to warhammer 40K is owned by gamesworkshop and the story that inspired this one is owned by MA7 along with the oc main character of MA7's story**

**Chapter seven.**

Franklin had been strapped to the surgical table and liling was prepping the geneseed and Franklin's first gene seed organs.

Luke and Wendy accompanied by Octavia were in the observation booth as Liling began the procedure. It took about four hours but Franklin's gene seed and his first gene seed organs had been successfully grafted into his body. Franklin was being wheeled into a hospital room where family could see him again.

The orderly that wheeled him into the room on the hospital bed took out a device from his pocket and attached it to the back of Franklin's head when he was sure no one was looking then promptly returned the device to his pocket hidden from all who were present.

Franklin's parents came down to see him and saw Franklin was again in full restraints. "Liling why is Franklin restrained like that". Asked Wendy.

"Franklin suffered a mental breakdown this morning before the procedure. I had to have him sedated again he put nine of my medical minions in full body casts with his bare hands. Those restraints are for our protection and his during the last few days he had shown more manic and aggressive behaviour and actually tried to smash his way out of his cell with his face. As a medical professional it is my diagnosis that Franklin has suffered severe psychic trauma from what looks to be like a mental attack from a psyker and by judging by the damage a particularly malicious one at that. So until he is deemed mentally stable I must insist that those restraints stay on him". Said Liling.

Franklin stirred awake and looked at them. "Please... no more just let me go I promise I won't tell anyone of what you've done please just leave me alone!". Said Franklin weakly.

Luke, Wendy and Liling looked at each other not having a clue on what franklin was on about.

"Franklin wake up its me your mother its okay its over your coming home today we just need to do a mental evaluation and then it's done". Said Wendy.

"Please I beg you no more tests... no more... no more please". Franklin sobbed softly.

(at an abandoned space station)

"Inquisitor thrax we've arrived at the witchpyre outpost station we've already have teams preparing for the experiment. Akan and Shackle along with her brother Gag are waiting on the research station doing the last minute touch ups on Project Mancubus should anything go wrong. Also they have reported that the serum for the Nemesis program is ready for field testing. And the teleport module has locked on all targets.

"Excellent now... Begin". Said Thraxx.

(back with Franklin)

Without warning Franklin was enveloped in a great bright light and literally poofed from his hospital bed. Leaving his parents flipping out over his disappearence.

(Back at Witchpyre outpost)

Franklin appeared in a laboratory and then was violently apprehended. "Hello Franklin". Came a cruel voice.

Franklin looked up and saw a familiar face for only a moment before he was knocked out to a blow to the head.

(with the sevensons)

"I want him found and I want him found now!". Wendy cried furiously as she cracked her whip torment at the bridge sluts in attempt to make them work faster.

Just then the main screen on the bridge flashed to life revealing a man with pale white skin, equally white hair with cruel and malicious red eyes with a yellow tint if you looked real close.

"Hello is this thing on! My name is Akan and we are conducting an extremely important but also fun experiment and have taken young Franklin and the other two boys that came aboard your ship with him for their participation in said experiment. Any attempt to help them escape will be met with extremely violent punishment like so". Said Akan as he looked to a bridge slut over the monitor and raised his hand forward and clenched his fist having a melody of grizzly cracks following his actions.

The bridge slut in question died instantly due to her spine breaking in four places leaving her broken corpse on the floor.

"Now sit back relax and enjoy the show". Chuckled Akan. As his face went off screen and what was shown was live feed from Franklin's optical implant.

A young woman with long blonde hair appeared with a syringe in her hand.

"beginning phase 2 of the nemesis program. Subject Franklin has shown traits that one could consider superior to the normal human genome. With exclusion of the geneseed and first set of gene seed organs he's had implanted.

His musculature is stronger than a normal human's his bones are a hundred times harder than a normal human's he has skin like that of an Ogryn's allowing him to take a lot of damage and naturally heals faster than the average homosapien along with heightened senses and instincts especially killer instincts.

And has shown signs of irregularities in his brain activity which suggests the genetic potential for psychic ability and has been fitted with a cerebral implant to allow for easier control should by rare chance psychic powers develop. Subject has also injected with our newly developed bio enhancement serum and newly developed combat drugs and then is to be given full armament and put into a live fire situation to be graded on performance". Said The woman.

"I am going to get out of here and when I do your all dead". Franklin said weakly.

"Amazing you woke up far sooner than expected there was enough tranquilliser in your system to kill a full frown grox, Akan was right you are quite the specimen indeed just the one we were hoping to find at administering serum now". Said the woman.

The moment the serum hit Franklin's circulatory system he began to scream in great pain. It was like his blood was on fire burning him from the inside out until the pain faded and then there was only darkness.

(many hours later)

Franklin woke up with a head ache that could kill a swarm of squiggoth three miles away. He got up and saw that he was wearing what looked like combat armour. Franklin looked around and saw that he was in what looked like a plaza of some sorts he sniffed about and the stench of rotting death permeated the air. Franklin saw some cases near him. He opened them up and saw they were full of weapons and equipment. Franklin armed himself and went to figure out what was going on and how he was going to get out of here.

(Back on the nightmare asylum)

"Mistress Wendy we're receiving video and audio from Franklin's Optical implant". Said a bridge slut.

"Well make contact with him you fool!". Said Wendy angrily.

"I've tried mistress it seems Franklin can only transmit signals but not receive them. I'm not even sure he knows we can see what he's doing wherever he is at this time". Said the bridge slut.

Wendy bit her nails in worry fearing that not only is she about to lose her son again but she fucked up the only chance to have him in her life thinking he was broken. She watched praying to slaanesh for her son's survival.

(Back with Franklin)

Franklin was running for his life being chased by half eaten mutant cyborg zombies similar to the ones that attacked him on Argus. "That crazy son of a bitch continued making these things! THRAXX WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO DO WHAT HOFFMAN SHOULD HAVE DONE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!". Franklin roared as he ducked for cover.

Pinned down by enemy fire Franklin looked for a window to attack the cyber zombies finally stopped firing being forced to reload their weapons. Franklin pulled out the badass plasma gun he had found in the weapons case that was left for him. Powered up a charge shot and fired. The resulting blast killed everything the gun was pointed at. Franklin walked up to see if they were truly dead.

Franklin checked the charred and extra crispy remains to make sure they was deader than dead. Franklin sighed in relief and proceeded to move on. Franklin walked on taking out every security camera he saw along the way. He finally made it to a comms centre.

"Come one please work please!". Franklin begged as he turned on the power to the communications equipment.

"Won't have long until those things find me. Okay okay okay... Franklin calling nightmare asylum come in asylum". Franklin spoke into the microphone.

(Back with wendy)

"Come in Nightmare Asylum!... Oh come on you guys pick up I know you can hear me! Code red situation extreme". Franklin shouted in extreme urgency.

"That's Franklin's voice where is it coming from". Asked Wendy.

"I can't pinpoint it mistress but if he can stay on the line long enough we would be able to trace his signal back to the source". Said the bridge slut.

"Okay I'm guessing from your lack of response that your either too far away to transmit or the vox unit I'm using is damaged. I am going to leave this comm unit active which should allow you to trace it I've looked at the station schematics and there are three more communication centres at different positions all over the facility utilise extreme caution when you approach I repeat situation extreme and be ready for combat if you get spotted I really hope you guys get this". Said Franklin before leaving the comms centre.

Franklin ran from the Comm centre and went to find a way out.

"Mistress! We've tracked the signal to it's source its coming from a space station approximately six months away by warp travel from our current position". Said the Bridge slut working on the coms console.

"Set course!". Ordered Wendy.

"We will need a rescue party for your brother again Augusta go and make ready". Luke ordered.

Augusta nodded and left to prepare.

(Back with Franklin)

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Franklin had been living in constant warfare against the cyborg zombies that were sent after him. Franklin had killed the majority of the small fry. Franklin was heading towards one of the comm centres when he was ambushed by a squad of cyber zombies.

Franklin raised his weapon and cut them down blasting them to pieces with a heavy stubber. After the dead were fully dead Franklin walked into the comm centre. He looked around and saw a working cogitator and decided to check it out.

"Hey this is a blueprint of the space station huh well I'll be damned there's a working and uninfested docking bay next to the western comms tower... on the otherside of the space station in the opposite direction of the one I've been travelling for two months!". Franklin snarled in frustration.

Franklin got to the long range vox console and began broad casting.

"Come in Nightmare asylum I have located a safe docking bay on the western side of the station". Said Franklin.

(Back on the nightmare asylum)

"It's relatively unguarded from the looks of things and is easily accessed with a small shuttle craft. So when you get here you better be careful the station is literally populated with cyber mutants and their armed to the teeth. I am running low on supplies and ammunition it's getting harder and harder to fight them. So bring guns preferably big ones... oh shit what the hell is that!". Franklin screamed as he opened fire.

"How far are we from Franklin's location". Asked Luke.

"We will arrive in five minutes". Said a bridge slut.

"Augusta prep the retrieval team. I will be coming along as well". Said Luke.

"Yes Father!". Said Augusta.

"Augusta here take this it's for Franklin. Our tech priestesses have just completed the finishing touches on it instructions are inside for franklin". Said Wendy.

(Back with Akan)

"Master Akan, Doctor Shackle, Nemesis has engaged the primary target". Came a technician.

"Good My dear would you do the honours". Said Akan.

Shackle nodded. "Attention all personal confirmed at 22:30 hours and twenty seven seconds the Nemesis program is now fully activated". Said Shackle.

Franklin raised his heavy stubber being the only weapon with any ammo left and began blasting away. Both he and nemesis fired at one another tearing the communications centre apart.

Franklin fired and fired and fired till the barrel of his heavy stubber glowed a bright cherry red in the darkness. Then from deafening gunfire to quiet clicks Franklin's stubber was out of ammo. With that in mind Franklin made a hasty retreat.

Nemesis gave chase blasting away with his rotor cannon destroying everything around it as it trailed Franklin with it's massive gunfire.

Franklin took cover in an abandoned security station only to have it last as solid cover for about thirty seconds grabbing a heavily modified fully automatic hellgun, a high powered Las-pistol and a modified plasma pistol to replace his old plasma gun along with a couple of grenades Franklin grabbed the gear bugged out before the security station was completely disintegrated by heavy weapons fire.

Franklin took aim and let the hellgun fly and opened fire blasting rapid fire laser bolts into Nemesis. The laser fire penetrated the beast leaving a lot of cauterised wounds all over it's body but was barely phased by it...

It looked at it's wounds as they slowly regenerated and then looked back at Franklin clearly not impressed raised it's rocket launcher right at him. "Uh-oh". Franklin said quickly before fleeing for his life.

The massive mutant creature fired sending a high-ex rocket at Franklin which missed him barely as he dove at the last minute. Franklin popped up and opened fire not at the beast itself but behind it at the gas lines along the wall the resulting explosion and inferno knocked nemesis on it's backside leaving Franklin time to relocate. Franklin looked at his right arm and saw it was damaged.

"Must of happened when he fired that rocket at me. Gotta keep moving can't get caught by that thing". Said Franklin to himself as he left the area.

Franklin ran through the streets of the space station as fast as his legs could carry him. For some reason Franklin was getting weaker and weaker. Nemesis caught up with him and it was literally a mobile firefight bullets, rockets and energy weapons fire darted back and forth between the two. Until Franklin arrived at the gate for the western sector. He ran through then shot the gate controls shutting the gate and locking it. With the Nemesis on the other side beating on the door the beating stopped after a few seconds and the sound of the lumbering mutant creature walking away could be heard.

Franklin sighed in relief for a moment and got his shit together.

"Okay Franklin get your shit together your not clear and safe yet". Said Franklin.

"Franklin can you hear me". Came Augusta's voice over a vox unit built into Franklin's optical implant.

"Augusta?". Asked Franklin in confusion.

"Yes brother its me. I'm here with Father and other night lords who have come to save you again so please try not to fight us this time". Said Augusta.

"Oh HAR HAR you so funny, what's your position". Said Franklin.

"We're making our way down the western the supply route directly linked to the docking bay to the western hab centre". Said Augusta.

"Be advised heavy enemy presence and they're armed to the to the teeth. Also be on the lookout for one of those freaks in particular you'll know him when you see him he's a big ugly muthafucka in a black trench coat armed with a Rotor cannon and a rocket launcher and is extremely hostile shoot on sight if you run into him but avoid him if you can killing him will be time consuming I shot the damn thing with a hell gun and the laser wounds just healed up and bullets don't do dick". Said Franklin as he made for his brother's position.

Franklin ran until he met up with the night lords. "Haaaah haaaah its... haaaah good to see you... haaaaah WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG!". Franklin shouted.

The night lords looked at each other talking to each other over the vox. "Franklin you could show a little gratitude". Said Augusta.

"I'm sorry Augusta I really am". Said Franklin genuinely. "It's just I've been in this hellhole for six months by myself with everything in here trying to shoot me, stab me, skewer me and eat me in that order". Said Franklin finally catching his breath.

"It's been nothing but a constant fight for survival with quickly dimishing resources I haven't slept or bathed in four months I'm tired and dirty and just want to go home. But we have to find the other boys that were taken as well I pray that they're still alive we need to head to the southern sector of the station it's the only place I haven't been to yet". Said Franklin.

"Why haven't you been there yet". Asked Luke.

"The gate to the western sector is locked and the only way to the southern secter is to unlock and activate the western gate and go through it till you reath the southern gate route. But there are hundreds of not thousands of those Zombie bastards between me and the watch house and I'm low on both supplies and steam". Said Franklin fallng to his knees.

"Brother you don't look so good". Said Augusta.

"Don't I know it. Look we need to get out of here now or none of us are leaving here alive I will be fine we have to go". Said Franklin.

"Oh Franklin before we leave your mother told me to give you this". Said Luke opening up a case revealing a brand new bionic arm. Franklin discarded the old one and attached the new one waiting for the pain to subside before inspecting it.

"It has a built in high powered rapid fire laser weapon the tech priestesses called a gatling laser, a miniature rocket launcher and a power claw for melee attacks and it's voice activated now lets move out and go home". Said Luke.

The night lords and Franklin nodded and they all left.

Franklin and company came to the watch house and came under fire. Franklin blasted away with his hell gun and chucking a grenade out at the swarm of cyber mutants. They had made it to the watch house and had unlocked the gate.

As the gate opened there stood Nemesis along with a young man dressed in black combat gear.

"well well well it's been a long time Franklin". Said the young man.

"So I was right Gag you aren't dead traitor I should have known you were still alive I mean your sister was, helping those sick freaks torture me and then desecrate the dead have you no shame". Said Franklin.

"Nope but one cannot afford a commodity like honour or shame when dealing with scum like you heretic. I mean your father's standing right there the man that ruined my life. Hey do you remember me you came to the planet Metrinar and raped everyone in my settlement. I was the only survivor. You tortured and killed my family now I'm going to return the favour and I'll use whatever means and methods to do it". Said Gag with a psychotic smile on his face.

"Leave them out of this Gag this is between you and me at the moment. Get back at him on your own time if you survive now lets do this". Franklin growled.

Gag laughed at Franklin. "Oh I won't be fighting you, he will be fighting you do you remember Henry Franklin? Well he doesn't remember you probably because we wiped his memory six months ago while we were slowly mutating him into this glorious bio-organic-weapon or B.O.W as I like to call them". Said Gag as Nemesis stepped forward.

Franklin looked horrified what has this ghoul done to his friend.

"Gag I'm going to fucking kill you". Said Franklin with quiet rage.

"We will see old chum. Discard primary weaponry". Gag ordered.

Nemesis dropped his weapons and took a boxing stance.

"Both of you don't know just how special you are. The pair of you almost like brothers parallel strains of research you were bionically and genetically enhanced while he was done so through the introduction of a mutagenic virus now we need to see who's stronger. Now Fight him". Said Gag.

"No". Said Franklin.

Gag raised a melta pistol at Franklin's brother Augusta. "Fight him or they die". Said Gag.

"What makes you think I care about them". Said Franklin.

"Well it's your call". Said Gag smiling as he began to squeeze the trigger.

Franklin saw Gag wasn't playing around.

"Goddamnit Wait!... I'll do it just don't hurt them". Said Franklin defeated.

Gag looked at Franklin expectantly. "Begin".

Franklin removed his weapons and moved into position. The two just charged at each other exchanging punches and kicks between each other. The fight was bloody brutal and ugly. Leaving Franklin bleeding badly while having the Nemesis's iron grip around his throat.

"POWER CLAW!". Franklin yelled.

Three claw like blades unsheathed from the knuckles of his bionic hand and franklin slashed at Nemesis causing the big brute to let go. Nemesis grabbed Franklin by the head and literally threw him and embedded him in a far wall. Ripping off a piece of scrap metal off the wall Nemesis used it to nail Franklin to the wall he was embedded in.

Nemesis closed in for the kill and just as it was about to bring the fight to a bloody and gory end. Franklin lashed out and in a blink of an eye the head of Nemesis fell to the floor with a clean slice across it's neck it died instantly.

"I'm so sorry Henry please forgive me". Said Franklin quietly.

Franklin switched to his gatling laser and shot the crap out of Gag. Who was now on the ground suffering in pain waiting to die.

Franklin had his weapon trained on the traitor he grabbed Gag with his weapon jammed in the laser wounds on his body. "Tell me where shackle is Gag and I won't kill you". Said Franklin.

"Main c-c-control core of... the station she's there... COUGH COUGH!... with Master Akan now please don't kill me". Begged Gag.

Franklin walked over to a service box from the western gate security house and picked up a bottle of flammable chemicals and then dumped the contents onto gag. "Wait you promised you'd spare my life!". Shouted Gag in fear.

"Hey Gag remember the time when I said I wouldn't kill you". Asked Franklin.

"YES!". Gag cried in panicked fear.

"I lied". Said Franklin as he threw a lit match at Gag who burst into flames screaming and flailing about.

"Let's go we're finished here". Said Franklin coldly as the group left Gag screaming in agony until he didn't scream anymore. The night lords looked at Franklin worried about his mental health.

"Franklin what was all that about". Asked Luke.

"Bad blood long ago during the Argusion war I don't want to talk about it ever. Lets just kill these motherfuckers and go home the longer I stay here the more pissed off I'm getting". Said Franklin.

The group came across something that looked like a chrysalis but it was large enough to house a human in it. Franklin looked at it only to jump back as something resembling an organic chainsaw made of meat bone and other stuff people are made out of burst through the chrysalis as the creature inside was sawing its way out.

The creature emerged and Franklin recognised the warped face of the weaponised mutated life form immediately. "Oh dear god that's Dildee those motherfuckers went and turned him into one of those things!". Franklin yelled.

The creature brandished it's organically grown weapon at the night lords threateningly which caused Luke and company to open fire. They blasted the damn creature only for it to get back up again and give chase at full speed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING MY THAT THING CAN REGENERATE". Shouted Franklin.

They ran from the creature constantly turning back to fire at it.

(At central control)

"Master Akan we have confirmed that Subject Franklin has killed nemesis as well as lord Gag. A group of night lords have infiltrated the station helping Franklin escape. They have just engaged the Ubistvo and it is performing beyond our expectations". Said the console technician.

"How so". Asked Akan.

"The night lords and subject Franklin opened fire on the Ubistvo and it just got back up regenerating it's woundsfaster than we thought it could and is currently chasing the night lords and subject Franklin". Said the technician.

"Show me, put it on screen". Said Akan.

The main view was activated and showed the mobile battle between Franklin's group and the Ubistvo.

"Exellent contact Inquisitor Thraxx and report to him the B.O.W program was a success. Pack up everything and make ready teams to retrieve D.N.A samples and prepare to sanitise this test site also have Project mancubus ready to meet our guests when they reach the hanger.". Said Akan.

All in attendance got to work knowing that it was never smart to disobey Akan.

(Back with Franklin)

"This isn't working! The more we shoot it the more it just regenerates and gets back up. We need a better plan". Said Franklin while running for his life.

"Like what Franklin!". Asked Augusta.

"We blow it to pieces". Said Franklin.

"Will that actually work son". Asked Luke.

"Look shooting didn't kill it and most likely cutting it isn't going to work either. So we either rip it into so many pieces that it can't regenerate or we incinerate it". Said Franklin.

"I've got a melta bomb I'm setting it now". Said a night lord.

"All hands abandon space station like right the fuck now!". Franklin shouted.

They all picked up speed and leaving the B.O.W designation Ubistvo formerly Dildee Baker behind and to find the pseudo landmine made from a melta bomb as they made it to the hanger where the shuttle was.

Then there was a loud boom and the snarling screeching of the living biohazard and the gnashing sound of it's organic chainsaw was no longer present in the air. The door to the air lock closed just in time to prevent the rescue party from being caught up in the blast.

"We have to hurry. If the man in charge of this operation is who I think it is he will no doubt not take it kindly because you interrupted his experiment. Akan is a sick psychotic sadistic mother fucker who takes pleasure in murdering innocent people so we have to leave now!". Said Franklin urgently.

The doors leading to the shuttle opened and a foul stench permeated the air. Lumbering into the hanger was a twelve foot tall mutated creature as fat as it was tall with what looked like cannons for arms.

"Oh shit LOOK OUT!". Franklin yelled as he ducked for cover.

"BWAAAAAAAAAR!". It roared before raising its arms spraying flames all over the place many were hit by the flames thank god for the heat reflective properties of Ceramite. The night lords opened fire blasting the massive beast only to have the monster's over exessive blubber absorb the bolter fire before it could get to the creature's toxic innards.

"Distract him!". Said Franklin as he took a Krack grenade in his hands. Running up behind the distracted Mancubus Franklin climbed up it's back armed the grenade then shoved it down the mancubus's throat.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!". Franklin cried running from the mancubus just before it violently exploded.

The explosion send Franklin face first into a wall knocking him out cold. The night lords evacuated the space station only to see it explode franklin again being tended to by medical aid for his injuries.

The night lords returned to the nightmare asylum and franklin was returned to the infirmary. Where Wendy was waiting for him.

(With Inquisitor thraxx)

"So your telling me we lost not only two precious G-2 B. but that little heretic cumstain managed to kill the Mancubus as well". Said Thraxx calmly.

"Not is all lost Lord Thraxx. we were able to recover gene samples from all the prototypes the real things will be much more powerful trust me on that. and we will run into the Sevensons again i implanted the seeds of Revenge in Franklin he will come to us like a moth drawn to flame. And when he does he'll die like the rest of his filthy kind i promise you". Said Akan bowing low.

Thraxx looked at him and smiled as he skimmed over the field reports of the finished experiment.

"You have done well Akan you have done very well indeed now you may leave i much to think on". Said Thraxx.

Akan bowed and just left a devious smirk on his face but for whom it was for no one knows.

(at the Apothacarion)

"you were lucky you found him when you did. He would have died if he had stayed any longer". Said Liling.

"From what exactly". Asked Wendy.

"Well he was exposed to a pathogen of the likes that I have never seen. His immune system was taking up ninety percent of his strength just to fight it off for starters, then there was the malnutrition, sleep deprivation, the constant and extremely high levels of adrenaline in his blood, an infection in his brain where he had been operated on someone has placed some sort of implant in his brain and the topper for the list. Some sort of hyper concentrated enhancement serum along with a lot of combat drugs designed for heightening speed, strength and aggression. He's on a chem drip at the moment he would have died from withdrawal and it would have been a painful way to go. I don't know who they are Mother in law but your son's got some very fucked up enemies". Said Liling.

(Franklin's dream)

"Hello Franklin. You don't remember me but that's okay. My name is Akan I worked for inquisitor Thraxx. I was the one who supervised the little experiment you and your little friends participated in and you all performed so well". Said Akan as he telepathically communicated with Franklin.

Franklin slugged the white albino red and yellow eyed man as hard as he could.

"You fucking monster! I'll kill you for what you've done!". Franklin snarled as he grabbed Akan by the throat and began to beat him only to have Akan use his psychic powers to throw Franklin off him.

"I look forward to our next encounter Franklin. Your never say die attitude never ceases to light a fire under me". Said Akan with a cruel smirk on his face. "Here let me show you". Said Akan laughing hysterically as he set Franklin ablaze with warp flame.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!". Franklin screamed.

(Back in the real world in the infirmary)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!". Franklin screamed in pain and primal hatred for the monster that killed his friends struggling against the restraints he was in.

Only to have a bucket of water dunked all over him causing him to go into shock and stop screaming.

"Franklin it's okay your back on the Asylum!". Said Wendy.

"Where's Akan!". Franklin demanded.

"Who?". Asked Wendy.

"The son of a bitch who took me, Henry and Dildee... by the throne no... Henry and Dildee are dead I killed them...". Said Franklin in shock just before he began to start crying the tears just wouldn't stop.

Franklin Sevenson age fourteen had survived a horrible situation that was so violent and grotesque that to say it was unspeakable was an understatement. Franklin laid there crying over the deaths of his two friends. The deaths he was responsible for he had killed them both finally after a full hour of crying so hard Franklin just went silent from his mind shutting down from all the mental stress and emotional trauma he has suffered over his recent ordeal and the loss of his two remaining friends his only thought before his mind fell silent was "Emperor have mercy on my soul".


	8. Chapter 8

**Imperial Orphan. White shield Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The ownership and rights to warhammer 40K is owned by gamesworkshop and the story that inspired this one is owned by MA7 along with the oc main character of MA7's story**

**Chapter eight.**

A large amount of time had flown by and Franklin hadn't moved an inch he had completely withdrawn into himself after the incident at the Witchpyre outpost. Until he woke up screaming from a nightmare three weeks later looking around frantically thinking he was still at the research station only for his mother to come into the room seeing him have a full scale panic attack.

"Franklin, Franklin! Calm down dear it's okay its me Mom okay I need you to calm down". Said Wendy.

Just then Luke burst into the room when he heard Wendy shout making Franklin jump his hand went straight to the bedside lamp and brandishing it as a weapon the ever present look of insanity driven fear in Franklin's eye. "Luke step back slowly". Said Wendy as she pressed a button on a remote her eyes never leaving Franklin for a second.

Franklin's father did as instructed. And a panel behind Franklin opened Franklin heard the panel open and turned to see what was going on only to be greeted with the joy tear stained face of Sister Mary.

Franklin dropped the lamp and walked slowly as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Yes child it's me". Said Sister Mary quietly.

Franklin took a cautious step forward slowly towards her holding his hand out to place it on her cheek. And was met with the moist sensation of her tears and the warmth of her skin. Franklin was on his knees hugging Sister Mary's legs as he began to cry openly now.

"Yes child I'm real your not imagining this shhh hush now little one you are safe now ". Said Sister Mary gently as she embraced him back.

Franklin turned to see his mother his hand reaching out to her. Only to have her hand reach out in return feeling his mother's hand in his. He then looked to his father and none to gently swatted his robe clad chest earning an indignant "Oy!". From his father as Franklin wasn't as gentle with him as he was with sister mary or his mother.

"Yes Franklin this is real we are all here. Look have something to eat and we'll meet you at your father's place". Said Wendy.

Franklin ate and then walked slowly through the corridors being led to his father's home by his mother. As they walked in Franklin heard a loud bird call and saw what looked like a half mutant half woman creature. Franklin jumped back in fear trying to hid himself behind his arms and legs all bundled up in a corner.

"Franklin it's okay that's your half sister Hyacinth she's come here today to help you to heal your mind she won't hurt you". Said Wendy leading Franklin by the hand.

Franklin quiet as a mouse followed his mother being led to the table where Hyacinth was sitting. Franklin looking really uneasy just sat there still as a mountain but his eye was darting in every direction trying to make sure nothing was going to come at him with the intent of ending his life. Just then he felt fuzzy in his head. He looked to Hyacinth he was shaking.

Just then the fuzzy feeling stopped. And Hyacinth walked over to speak with Franklin's parents.

"It is... Hard to...(Squawk)... treat him... His.. Mental Trauma... was (Squawk!) caused by... Psychic attack... He... is resisting me somehow (Squawk!) doing... his best... to... not let... me into... his mind... too afraid of... being hurt again". Said Hyacinth.

"How bad". Asked Luke.

"Very bad... so bad... that... he's too afraid... to let me (Squawk) help him". Hyacinth replied.

"How long could this take to heal his mind". Asked Wendy.

"Weeks... months... years? Maybe not... able to heal... at all... damage is... extensive". Said Hyacinth feeling bad that she may not be able to help Franklin.

Wendy and Luke looked at each other. "If only Tigerlily were here". Said Luke.

"That would probably make it worse Luke. Knowing Tigerlily's sense of humour". Said Wendy.

"He... has been... through a lot. I think... it's to early... to try treatment (Squawk) and will need... more support than... just a psyker". Said Hyacinth.

"Thank you Hyacinth you may go". Said Wendy.

Hyacinth left and Franklin got up and without anyone looking he wandered off without anyone noticing. He was trudging the corridors silently when a message about his disappearance was played over the p.a system. Franklin just walked until he was found by liling.

While he barely remembered her in his fragile mental state he knew by instinct that he didn't want to go with her. "Come here you brain dead fool I don't have time for this!". Liling shouted.

Franklin kept backing away from her only to back into Augusta who tried to nab him from behind only to have franklin duck and dive past him.

"Brother please don't do this!". Augusta begged.

Franklin turned to look at Augusta only to turn the other way sprinting down the corridor at full speed dodging women, cultists and night lords sent to capture him eluding capture completely.

(On Command bridge)

"Mistress we've found him. He's in the sub levels shall I send a team to retrieve him". Said a bridge slut.

"Yes and lock down the sector he's in but send the capture team with non lethal ordinance I don't want him harmed". Said Wendy.

"Yes mistress as you command". Said the bridge slut as she locked off the empty uninhabited sector Franklin was in.

A team of night lords went to retrieve him lead by Augusta were sent in to bring Franklin back they searched the corridors looking for his brother who was most probably hungry and afraid.

"Shouldn't we just you know put him out of his misery". Said a night lord as they marched through the cordoned off sector.

"Shouldn't I just put a bolt in your head for suggesting such a thing!". Augusta snarled.

"Hey don't get pissy with me. The kid's suffering terribly he doesn't even know what day or year it is, where he is or even how to talk anymore Augusta you tell me what kind of life is that a miserable one that's what I'm not saying it because I want the kid dead or anything I just see it as a merciful alternative he's damaged beyond repair Augusta his mind can't be fixed it's a waste of time believing otherwise". Said the night lord snapped.

Augusta cursed. "Look the girls think they can help him And I for one want to give them the chance. So no mercy killings or killings of any kind got it!". Augusta shouted.

They caught up with Franklin only to have him bolt at the sight of them. They chased the boy of fourteen throughout the entire level. Franklin using his small size and agile frame to easily avoid capture this continued for twelve hours and Franklin was finally caught when he was shot with a stun round from one of the Night lord's weapons only for Franklin to try and get up but was shot again in the back of the head by the frustrated night lord.

"ENOUGH HE'S DOWN!". Snarled Augusta as he struck the night lord with a tightly clenched fist breaking his face.

"Pick him up gently you idiots Mistress Wendy will have our balls on a stick if he's injured anymore than he is and you all had better pray he's not hurt because if he is there will be hell to pay!". Snarled Augusta before turning to the Night lord who shot Franklin.

"Your lucky I can't kill you without suffering the Matriarch's wrath but do something like that again and I may just lose control of my trigger finger". Said Augusta as the squad left with the restrained, contained and unconscious Franklin.

They returned with Franklin who was taken to his mother's quarters and put to bed. Sister Mary fretting over Franklin once franklin was asleep sister Mary came out and confronted Wendy.

"How could you lose him like that and for twelve hours and why is he unconscious and covered in such terrible black welts what the hell did your monsters do to him!". The overprotective nun shouted at Wendy as she tended to the unconscious Franklin's injuries fussing over him like a mother would a child.

"I didn't know he was going to run off. I'm as shaken by today as you are he is my son after all and the Night lord responsible is being properly and appropriately punished as we speak!". Wendy shouted back.

"From now on I will be escorting Franklin until he gets better to make sure such things like this do not happen again". Said Sister Mary as she turned to return to Franklin's side.

"Hey I am his mother not you and watch yourself when you speak to me slave!". Wendy growled aggressively.

"I may as well have been his mother I brought him up, I raised him, fed him, changed him, bathed him, took care of him, and healed his wounds when he was injured from fighting the orks. I regret not being able to just take him away from that awful place and letting him fight in that awful awful war and not being able to give him the life and love he deserved he is such a sweet boy. If only you had given him a proper chance you would have seen that!". Sister Mary spat hatefully.

Wendy hissed at Sister Mary only for sister mary to hackle up herself Under hive ganger style.

"You wanna have a go fine come on bitch I'll fight you any time anywhere! You don't deserve to be his mother you were no parent to him at all and if you think I'm about to let you mistreat him you had better have good life insurance! You did this to him you and your family not me not the imperium you bitch YOU! DID! THIS!". Sister mary snarled letting her past self show.

Wendy just looked at her she was angry at the nun's disrespect but she knew that Sister mary was completely right and that her words held the stench of truth in them. They had done Franklin wrong for putting him through those horrible tests, for not protecting him and not getting to him sooner when he was abducted a second time and for letting him be taken from them by the inquisition in the first place. The truth had never been so painful. And now they may have lost Franklin forever.

Sister Mary was about to give another venomous insult to Wendy for being a shit mother and stove her head in when a bright light shone in the room and the two were forced apart.

Franklin's hand was aimed in the direction of Wendy and sister Mary blinding them both preventing them from arguing.

When the light died down both looked at each other hatefully but agreed silently not to argue so as to not aggravate the unconscious Franklin or his condition. Franklin himself was bathed in a dim but warm light wendy had to cover her eyes but it wasn't painful to touch something was happening to Franklin something that wasn't their doing, or the great and powerful Slaanesh's.

(two weeks later)

Hyacinth and violet came to see Franklin again for their daily appointment to attempt to heal his Fractured mind. Just as they entered his hospital room they heard someone psychically call out for help. The voice was a tiny one, it sounded alone and afraid.

"Please someone, anyone please help me I'm lost and don't know where I am". Came the voice in the minds of Violet and Hyacinth.

The girls looked around only to see Franklin was the only one there and that there was a dim golden wreathe of light around his head it was uncomfortable for the girls to look at but it wasn't painful.

"FRANKLIN!?"

"FRANKLIN!?".

Both girls said in shock.

They walked over to Franklin's hospital bed and sat down.

"We will now enter his mind and repair what has been done ready the wards Sister". Violet instructed.

Hyacinth prepped the psychic wards and began the ritual to enter Franklin's shattered broken psyche.

(In Franklin's shattered Psyche)

Franklin sat there in the darkness cold and alone. When the man responsible for his condition appeared before him.

"Akan the hell are you doing here this is my mind go get your own". Franklin's voice had such hatred in it for the man it caused a massive storm in hid mindscape.

"Ah so this is where you have been my wonderful little bio-weapon. I was looking for you I'm surprised and impressed that your consciousness survived that little ordeal especially when I attempted to mind wipe and reprogram you". Smiled Akan.

"I am nothing of yours snake! I'm not your friend, your test subject nor your bio-weapon and you are not welcome here!". Shouted Franklin.

"And yet I can come and go as I please trust me child you cannot fight me and hope to win I am a powerful psyker you are just a boy a genetic enhanced bio-weapon which reminded me I must thank your family Franklin the gene seed they gave you allowed me to change you in such imaginable ways it's such a shame I need to terminate this failed experiment". Said Akan darkly.

"You are welcome to try freak!". Roared Franklin as he charged right for Akan.

Akan laughed at him and charged as well. The two met in combat sending psychic shock waves that shook Franklin's mind scape violently.

(With Violet and Hyacinth's psychic avatars)

the two wondered Franklin's broken mind seeing fractured pieces of memories of Franklin's violent and bloody life. They saw pieces of the horrifying times Franklin survived through the Argusion war. And the terrible violence the greenskins visited on his people and planet. And at times himself as well.

"Damn it's no wonder Franklin's so fucked up... we've been working on his mind for two weeks non stop and we've made so little difference it's an utter shock that Franklin isn't brain dead". Said Violet.

"We... must... help him... I sense all... the psychic pain... he is in (Squawk!) throughout his... life... it just hurts... to be... here... and not in a... fun way". Said Hyacinth.

Just then a massive psychic shock wave blasted passed the two slaaneshi psykers and a massive roar filled with insanity driven hatred and a thirst for death and suffering was felt all around them as well as a sudden blinding flash of light. When the light died down they ran to the epicentre and there was franklin being held in mid air by the throat by a completely albino man.

"There he is". Said Violet.

Both look to see Franklin struggling as hard as he could even taking to kicking the man in the face.

"We have to help, that freak is going to kill him at this rate!". Said violet jumping into action.

"(Squawk!) Right... lets... get'em". Said Hyacinth.

Both girls attack with a psychic blast of their own only for Akan to just shrug it off. He dropped Franklin like a dead body onto the ground and looked to the girls.

"Oh look who's come to play with us Franklin. It's your heretic scum relatives I wonder how they sound when they scream for their lives". Chuckled Akan.

"YOU IDIOTS GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW HE'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!". Franklin yelled.

"We can't just leave you here with him he'll kill you!". Said Violet.

"They wouldn't have made it out alive anyway now sit there and watch as these two burn to ashes". Laughed Akan getting ready to loose a gout of warp flame on the two slaaneshi psykers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Franklin charged at Akan literally bulldozing him over.

Akan struck Franklin with the Warp flame meant for the girls but this didn't persuade the boy. It only made him more violent towards Akan as he began to punch Akan in the face faster and faster doing everything he could to beat this monster into nothing more than mashed up meat and raw bone.

Franklin was thrown from Akan hard.

"I was going to save you for last boy but now I'm going to kill you and I'm going to do it slowly painfully and in every way I know you fear". Snarled Akan.

Franklin looked at him and spat at Akan's feet only to have the man hold him in mid air with his psychic powers to grab Franklin by the throat again.

"You just don't quit do you boy". Said Akan.

"Don't know the meaning of the word pal". Said Franklin before turning to Violet and Hyacinth.

"You two cover your eyes now or you will go blind!". Said Franklin.

"But we can help you". Said Violet.

"Just do as I say **RIGHT NOW!**". Franklin shouted his voice now warped and distorted by another one overlapping his.

The girls shook with fear from the voice but did what Franklin said.

"Now as for you **BURN IN RIGHTOUS FLAMES TRAITOR KILLER OF WOMEN AND CHILDREN!**". Franklin Bellowed as he began to glow in a bright golden light.

Akan began to burn and scream in pain.

"Where did this power come from?! No it can't be... THIS ISN'T OVER BOOOOOOOOOOY!". Akan cried as he was violently forced out of Franklin's mind by the emperor's might.

Franklin fell to his knees tired badly burnt and thoroughly spent. Panting in and exhaustion he looked up as the two girls ran to his side.

"Fools I told you to leave, you trying to get yourselves killed". Franklin growled softly.

"We came to save your ass and this is the thanks we get!". Huffed Violet.

"Well excuse me for caring about your fucking safety as you were literally walking into the kill box of a full blown war zone!". Shouted Franklin.

"Well if it haven't been for me!". Violet Started.

"(squawk!) Us...". Hyacinth somewhat crossly corrected.

"If it hadn't been for Us you would be dead right now it's not my fault your ability to control your psychic defences is so weak!". Violet Snarled back.

"Don't test me woman!". Franklin growled.

Hyacinth just grumbled at the two and their antics before grabbing them both and returned all of them to the real world.

(Outside Franklin's mind)

Violet woke up and stood up where as Franklin woke up gasping and in a great amount of pain.

"Aaaaargh I am so sick and tired of getting my ass kicked". Franklin groaned pitifully.

He got out of the bed only to collapse.

"So weak... damn how long have I been out". Asked franklin his voice soft and weak.

"You've been out of it for little over two weeks. You were injured when a security detail was sent to retrieve you after you wondered off. We planned on hospitalising you for your own safety not all your relatives are nice like us I'm Violet we've spoken before". Said Violet introducing herself.

"Thank you for helping". Said Franklin.

"Saving!". Violet interrupted

"For Helping! me Violet I will admit I wouldn't have won without your help". Said Franklin somewhat humbly.

"In all my life that was the only time I have ever needed help. Now with that done I want to go home". Said Franklin as he began to crawl towards the door. Before he was lifted up by Violet psychic power and put him in a wheel chair.

"Thank you now I must go home". Said Franklin as he wheeled himself off.

"Maybe there's hope for him yet... and he is kinda cute". Said Violet absentmindedly.

"Oh... Brother... (Squawk!)". Said Hyacinth rolling her eyes.

Franklin wheeled himself through the corridors surprising people half his face was covered in a massive burn mark. Franklin ignored them looking at him and just continued forward only to run into his brother Augusta.

"Franklin what are you doing out of bed". He asked.

"Going home brother going home and getting something to eat I've been out for two weeks and I'm starving". Said Franklin tiredly.

"Liling isn't going to be happy when she finds out you've left without proper authorisation Franklin let's go back you can go home tomorrow". Augusta suggested.

"I don't give a Grox's knuckle how your wife feels about me leaving I am going home Augusta and I'm going home right now". Growled Franklin as he wheeled himself off. "Besides the hospital food was lousy". Said Franklin.

Franklin continued down the corridor only to stop at the end to look around.

"Where the fuck am I you'd think those dark loving pansies would at the very least put up directional signs to tell people where they are". Franklin grumbled to himself.

Augusta was contacted by Violet and was told to not only to let franklin go home but to guide him home. So Augusta did just that.

"Franklin let me guide you home it will be much easier and faster that way". Said Augusta.

Franklin begrudgingly accepted the help from his brother. Not knowing what to do as he had never felt this weak and helpless before he knew that it was the logical thing to do but that didn't lessen the sickening feeling in his guts.

They arrive at Wendy's home and Franklin turned to Augusta.

"Thank you Augusta I can take it from here". Said Franklin.

"Brother...".

"It's Okay!... It's okay Augusta I can go on by myself from here". Said Franklin as he begins to wheel himself inside.

"Brother it isn't a sign of weakness to ask for help from others". Said Augusta.

"I know". Said Franklin as he went inside.

"Mom! I'm home are you here?". Franklin called out.

"Wendy walked out and the moment she saw Franklin she bullrushed him into a crushing hug of doom.

"Franklin!". She Cried.

"Aaaaargh! My ribs!". Franklin cried in dismay and pain.

"Be careful with me woman I'm fresh out of hospital!". Franklin cried in pain.

Wendy released Franklin immediately and heard the loudest stomach growling noise she had ever heard in her life.

Wendy ordered her slaves to prepare food for Franklin who tore into it the moment it was put on the table. Franklin had Meat, vegetables, ceramic chemical bone paste and everything else in between. Franklin wolfed it down like a starving man who was given an all you can eat buffet.

An old oriental woman hobbled out to take the empty plate away from Franklin and place a new one before him.

"Was it to your liking Lord Franklin". Asked the old slave.

"Yes thank and please don't call me lord, Franklin will just do. And what is your name". Asked Franklin.

"It is Fetter child". Said Fetter smiling kindly.

"You were named after a delicious Cheese?... Well I guess I can't judge my name seems similar to Frankfurter a little more similar than I would like it to be". Said Franklin trying hard not to be rude.

With this statement Fetter had a good chuckle.

"What... what I say!". Asked Franklin now thoroughly confused.

"My name is Fetter not feta ho ho ho ho I haven't had a laugh like that in a while no child my name is fetter a fetter is a particular type of Manacle used in bondage play. I am the head slave that serves your mother and I run the household so she has more time to do things more important like her duties and such". Said Fetter.

"Is everyone on this ship named similarly to you". Asked Franklin.

"Not all child some have ordinary names like your mother others have different names like myself. Why do you ask". Fetter inquired.

"I don't feel like I belong here. That I'm too different I mean my mother had be thrown in a mental ward because I wasn't into pain and torture. I don't have a good feeling on how me being here is going to turn out". Said Franklin.

"Now child your mother while she was mistaken in her actions and she has admitted it was only doing what she thought was best for your mental and emotional health she thought she was doing the right thing and thought it would help you. Please try to keep that in mind". Said Fetter with grandmotherly/sagely wisdom.

"Okay I will may I have some more water please". Asked Franklin

Fetter poured him a glass of water and took his empty plate out to the kitchen. Just then one of the slaves brought Franklin's nuns in to see him. Sister mary pulled a wendy and bull rushed franklin checking him over making sure he was okay.

"I am okay Sister mary. I just recently came home I'm sorry about Henry and dildee I'm sorry I failed to save them and bring them home". Said Franklin in shame.

"You did your best Franklin it was all anyone could have asked of you and you gave your friends the ultimate mercy saving them from living a life of being some mutated bio-weapon with no self will. They stand at the side of the emperor now in paradise eternal". Sister Mary reassured.

"now it's late so off to bed with you young man you need your rest to regain your strength". Said Sister Mary gently caressing Franklin's cheek.

"Yes sister Mary. I and turning in Mom good night". Said Franklin as he hugged his mother and wheeled himself to bed.

As time went by days turned to weeks and Franklin became bigger and stronger due to the gene seed within him. At this point he was larger than a full grown man at seven feet tall and heavily built due to all the exercise and training he put himself through to get his body back to full strength.

He was a mountain of muscles and for some reason refused to wear a shirt. When his mother asked about it Sister Mary reluctantly answered and said that Franklin idolises the Catachan jungle fighters seeing them as the strongest members of the imperial guard ever period. Being twice the size, five times stronger and ten times more agile and cunning then a normal member of the guard. He saw and respected their strength and skill as in Franklin's eyes as the only human stronger than a catachan jungle fighter was a space marine.

Franklin was walking with Augusta down to the impound office where his personal effects that he had during his time at Witch's pyre outpost were being stored along with a lot of things they had taken from Argus during their Raid/rescue mission to recover Franklin the woman running the counter retrieved his things and also put a large case on the counter with his name on it.

Augusta saw the shock on Franklin's face at the mere sight of that case.

"Brother is something wrong". He asked.

"Where did you find that case". Asked franklin shakily.

"In a cavern on a rack designed to hold other cases just like this one but the rack was empty other than for this case with your name on it". Said Augusta.

Old memories began to surface again the sounds of people dying violently began to ring inside his head till Franklin fell to his knees and clutched his head with both hands and forced the sounds back down again to a place far far away in his mind where he couldn't here it.

"BROTHER! Someone help! Get some medical personal in here now!". Roared Augusta.

"Belay that order! I'm fine now". Said Franklin as he got up on his feet again.

"Franklin please we should go to the apothocary station to get that checked out". Said Augusta.

"No thank you I've spent enough time in your wife's company more than enough for an entire life time". Franklin mumbled the last part of that sentence quietly to himself.

"But I really wished you had left that case where you had found it". Said Franklin grabbing the case.

"What is in there that spooks you so much brother". Asked Augusta.

"Trust me Gus when I say this it is better to leave certain things dead, buried and forgotten never to see the light of day ever again. Now grab my plasma pistol I need you to take it to the shooting range and get them to store it there for me. I doubt Mom would approve me bringing a dangerous and very deadly energy weapon home with me". Said Franklin.

"And the case?". Asked Augusta.

Franklin looked at the case. Fear and anger welled in his eyes as he looked at it.

"It comes with me I can't trust it and its contents to anyone it's my problem and my problem alone I'll take care of it". Said Franklin in finality.

Augusta watched as Franklin dragged the case off with him not liking the situation. But decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

(With Wendy&luke later that afternoon)

"So how is he". Asked wendy.

"I don't know Mummy". Said Violet.

"What do you mean you don't know Violet your one of the most talented psyker on board on board this ship how can you not know I mean just read his mind and be done with it". Said Wendy.

"That's the thing I can't do so without him knowing. The false emperor protects his mind diligently. And I've seen the thoughts of him doing things to me as punishment for invading his mind without his permission and I like my intestines the way they are thank you in my body and not knitted into a sweater!". Said Violet.

The three looked at each other quietly. For a moment before violet began talking again.

"And besides its impossible to even penetrate his mind. It is so tightly and jealously guarded that I doubt anyone but my mother tigerlily could steal her way into his mind. Something has him frightened completely spooked out of his mind. And he refuses to let anyone in it's a problem we cannot deal with here on board we need a more powerful psyker one way more powerful than I am to help Franklin". Said Violet.

"So I take it would be better to try and get in touch with your mother I take it". Said Luke.

"Yes daddy it may be the only way but it seems that the problem while terrible isn't getting worse at the moment we should all keep a discreet eye on Franklin because there is a chance that he could have a mental breakdown and become a danger to himself and others". Said Violet.

"On another note I'm surprised that the little nun actually was ready to fight you wendy dear. If she cares for Franklin so the little bitch can't be all that bad but she seems to be the only one of the nuns that shows a deep caring for him like that. Maybe we should think about getting him some proper slaves trained in the proper ways to care of Franklin like he should/ Maybe for his birthday I mean he does turn fifteen soon maybe it's time for him to become a man". Luke proposed.

"Yes maybe your right". Said Wendy a little bit sad.

Her little boy had already grown up. But she wasn't there to enjoy watching him grow it was then and there that Sister Mary's hateful words from before seared themselves into her heart she couldn't lose him again not again she prayed to the almighty and terrible slaanesh to send her a sign to tell her what to do in this situation to give her guidance but this one time she was met with no answer.

(In Franklin's brain)

"God emperor I hate coming to this place. Everything in here is broken and useless so why do I keep coming back here". Franklin asked himself.

"Maybe because you can't let go of your guilt". Came a feminine voice.

"who's there". Franklin asked turning to see a woman in golden adeptus Sororitas power armour.

"I am child my name is Celestine". Said Celestine gently.

"Celestine? As in the one and only Saint Celestine daughter of the emperor of mankind the slayer of the war master of Foraxx that Saint Celestine damn didn't think I was that important. But usually the emperor is the one who does these things not that I'm not unhappy your hear saintly one it's just different to the norm is all". Said Franklin.

"The mighty lord of mankind has tasked me with this message to you from him while he's on vacation". Said Saint Celestine.

"Wait he can take vacations? o_0". Said Franklin shocked.

(With the psychic emperor on a psychic sunny beach)

The emperor turned to the readers and lifted his sunglasses.

"What?". He said innocently before taking a loud slurp of his soda.

(Back with Franklin)

"Yes but he seldom does but getting back on track many enemies each one more sinister than the last have learned of your frailty young Franklin you must fix your mind or you and those you love will suffer for it the forces of chaos draw close and surround you child from all sides and they do so with malicious intent". Said Saint Celestine.

"I will be vigilant my lady you have my word on this I will not let our emperor down I saw this on the golden throne". Said Franklin kneeling to her.

"May god emperor grant you strength brave warrior you will need it for the trials to come but before you can do that, you must let go of your guilt child what happened wasn't your fault but the faults of evil men to gain the strength you need you must learn to let go", Said Celestine before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

"More than you know my lady more than you'll ever know". Said Franklin sadly not knowing what will happen if he can stay true to the god emperor or be violently claimed by his ever present and worsening insanity.

"

]


End file.
